When Paths Cross
by Bluenight
Summary: What if Max had never escaped from Manticore with her brothers and sisters and was sent on a mission with Alec to kill Logan a man she has never met? Warning This is a Max and Alec fic
1. Escape

Title: When Paths Cross  
  
Author: Blue  
  
Disclaimer: I own Alec he's all mine (evil laugh). I wish!  
  
Summary: What if Max had never escaped from Manticore.  
  
Author's Note: Well this is my first Dark Angel fic so keep that in mind when reading this. It may not be updated frequently as I have two other stories going, but I had to start this one cos it was nagging me. Be warned this is a Max and Alec fic but for the purpose of the story (unfortunately) some Max and Logan scenes (gag) have to be written.  
  
2009 Manticore  
  
Max lay in bed pretending to be asleep as the guard did his nightly check. Zack had said that they had to go and she believed him, he was their leader and tonight was the night they were going to leave. She felt excited and scared at the same time. She wondered what would happen to them as the guard left the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zack get up and signal for them to move, she silently got out of bed and followed him. Ben looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Time for us to get out of here Maxie."  
  
Max looked to see that Zack was counting down. One.. Two.. Three.. He broke the window and one by one her brothers and sisters started to jump through. Max could hear alarms going off and heard the guards running towards them. "Hurry, they're coming," she whispered. She moved to go out the window when a strong hand grabbed her back. She moved to punch him but he blocked it. It was Lydecker.  
  
"452," he barked.  
  
Max stood to attention. It was all she knew how to do. She could hear gunshots as the guards led her away and prayed to the Blue Lady that they all got out alive.  
  
2010  
  
Max had been in Psy Ops for a whole year while the scientists tried to find out why she had tried to escape, but today she was getting out. Lydecker had come to tell her the good news a week ago. She was being assigned to a new unit. She had asked for months about her brothers and sisters but no one would tell her and it had only prolonged the tests.  
  
"452 please follow me," Lydecker ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." She waited anxiously as her new unit leader walked up to her. She tried to hide her shock as she looked into the familiar eyes of Ben. She looked closer and realised it wasn't him.  
  
"452 this is your new CO 494. You will report to him from now on."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
And with that Lydecker left and Max was left staring at the boy that looked so much like her lost brother.  
  
"So you're the reason this whole place is in lock down," he looked her up and down and then walked away. Max was left to follow him.  
  
*********************  
  
Max sat in her cell trying to sleep, but her thoughts kept coming back to her new unit. They didn't like her; you could see it in their faces. She felt guilty for all the trouble she had caused them. When Zack had told them they were getting out she never once thought about the other people locked in this place. She heard her cell door open and she quickly faced the wall knowing she'd be punished for crying.  
  
"You okay?" 494's voice asked.  
  
"Fine," she answered roughly.  
  
"Okay fine have it your way, we have a training mission tomorrow morning so be ready."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll be ready."  
  
"You're awfully obedient for a solider who tried to escape."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Whatever you say," he said as he left.  
  
494 was nothing like Ben he was such a . a.. Smart Alec.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning Max sat by herself eating breakfast. She looked around at the cafeteria. It was close to empty, but would fill up later. A solider in her unit came and sat next to her.  
  
"So you're the one who made our lives hell for the last year. They should have shot you along with the rest of your unit."  
  
Max had felt the anger rising but that last comment had sent her over the edge. She got up and grabbed him by the neck. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," and with that he broke out of Max's grip and they started to fight. Max had never been so angry, she was ready to kill him. She fought with everything she had. She had the upper hand when 494 stepped in.  
  
"487 and 452 stand down now."  
  
487 stopped fighting but Max ignored the order. 494 grabbed her by the shoulders, blocking her punches.  
  
"I said stand down."  
  
Max stopped as Lydecker entered the room and the entire unit stood to attention.  
  
"What is going on 494?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Is your team ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Outside in ten."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Lydecker left and 494 glared at Max. Then he turned to 487.  
  
"Outside now, all of you."  
  
Max went to leave when 494 stopped her. He waited for everyone to leave before he spoke.  
  
"Only two of them were shot. The rest escaped," and with that he left the building.  
  
Max stood there shocked and then followed him out.  
  
That night 487 had a black eye and a swollen lip. 


	2. Changes

Authors Note: I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. It's a great feeling when I get all the positive reviews. Please keep it up it makes me update quicker. This chapter is in both Alec's POV and Max's. By the way I'm not sure what year Alec was sent on the Berrisford mission so I'm just going to say it was in 2018.  
  
2018  
  
Alec was bored. Training was never fun without Max; she was the only one who would come close to kicking his butt. She was on a mission and Alec was stuck with training the X-7's. Ever since the day in the cafeteria they had become friends. She'd even named him Alec. He'd never tell Max but he kinda liked the name; it suited him.  
  
"494, you are wanted in the debriefing room."  
  
"Yes sir," Alec answered. Finally he had something to do. He liked getting out of Manticore even if it was only for a day. He waited in the debriefing room for 20 minutes before someone came to talk to him.  
  
"494, we are planning to send you on your first deep cover mission. This is your target, Robert Berrisford."  
  
*******************  
  
Max came back from her mission hoping to see Alec. She had managed to grab some stuff that he would be interested in. He had this thing with selling the guards stuff for money. Max didn't understand it; it wasn't like he could spend the money in this place.  
  
"Hey 463, you seen 494?"  
  
"He's getting ready for a mission."  
  
"Thanks," Max headed to her cell and decided to catch up with him later.  
  
*******************  
  
Alec sat in the glass room playing the piano. He liked how he could control how it sounded. Sandoval and two other men were talking behind the glass. Even over the piano Alec could still hear them.  
  
"He's very good."  
  
"Yes, sir. He's picked it up even quicker than we hoped."  
  
"When did you start the lessons?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
At that comment Alec felt proud he knew he had picked it up quickly. He stood up as the men entered the room "Nice work, X5-494.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I understand this will be your first deep-cover mission."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"He's had four successful away missions, but nothing long-term in the field. We've been prepping him for the last year."  
  
"I want him deployed by the end of the week."  
  
*******************  
  
Max hadn't seen Alec all week She'd either just missed him or been out training when he was in the cafeteria. She had just finished a training session and was heading over to the showers when she saw Alec.  
  
"Al.494," she called out having to stop herself from calling him Alec around the others.  
  
He stopped and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"So I heard that your going on a deep cover mission."  
  
"Yeah, I actually had to learn the piano."  
  
"I'll miss having your butt to kick around."  
  
Alec flashed his trademark grin and the replied, "Yeah right Max. You'll never bet me."  
  
"Don't bet on it."  
  
"Right when I come back, we'll see who's better."  
  
"You're on. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
*******************  
  
Max had seen Alec come in and out of Manticore to report on his mission, but she had not been able to speak with him. She had been worried about him when he'd been dragged in a few days ago, but now he was finally coming back and taking charge of the unit. Max was looking forward to seeing him. She walked up to him as he rounded the corner. "Hey Alec, long time no see."  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
There was something in his voice that told her something had happened while he'd been away. "Alec, are you okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'm always alright."  
  
Max watched as he pushed past her. "Why don't I believe you?" she whispered after him.  
  
A/N Don't worry I am getting to the Logan mission it will be in the next chapter! 


	3. Missions

Authors Note: To all reviewers that wanted more on Alec's feelings don't worry it will happen but no just yet, we all know how Alec likes to pretend everything's fine. And don't worry Rachael will NEVER take Max's place! A special thanks to Aqua my beta and to the_skilled_one. I will hopefully be able to update more often because of the holidays.  
  
2020  
  
Renfro waited impatiently for Lydecker in her office. She was just about to get someone to find him when he entered. "Our meeting was at three," she said, showing her annoyance.  
  
"There was a situation. One of the females went into heat early."  
  
"Well I hope it's taken care of. One of our wealthier contributors has asked for our assistance in getting rid of a problem. I want 494 to be on this deep cover mission."  
  
"He's not ready."  
  
"What do you mean he's not ready?"  
  
"He hasn't fully recovered from the Berrisford mission."  
  
"That was two years ago, he is our best and I want the best on this mission. This mission cannot fail. Do you understand."  
  
"Yes I understand. I'll get him ready."  
  
"You will need to choose a female X-5 to go with him."  
  
"452."  
  
"Fine."  
  
********************  
  
Mission  
  
A million images flashed through Alec's head but he kept himself in check.  
  
"You will be debriefed in fifteen minutes. Dismissed." Lydecker finished.  
  
Could he pull it off? They hadn't sent him on a deep cover mission since. since Rachael. It still hurt to think about her. He had swept it all away, but it was now resurfacing. He'd done everything to please Lydecker, to show he was still the best, but Alec had stopped believing it a long time ago. This one will be different, he convinced himself as he head over to the debriefing room. He stopped when he saw her up ahead. It was Max. After the Berrisford mission he'd done a lot of stupid things, but he'd never forgive himself for how he had treated her.  
  
********** "Max, please talk to me."  
  
"Oh, so your calling me Max again are you? What happened to 452?"  
  
"Max, just listen."  
  
"Don't. Just don't. I was willing to listen before, but you were just a jerk. I don't know why I ever thought you'd be different to the rest of these drones. They've all had bad missions; I've had bad missions. Get over it."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Fine. Tell me. Go on, what happened? Talk to me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well then, don't expect me to talk to you 494."  
  
**********  
  
But she had. She had come back and apologised. He knew she had found out, he could tell. She probably broke into the mission files like she had done before, to find out what had happened to a member of their unit who hadn't come back from a mission. She never told him of course, or pressed him to talk about it, and for that he had been grateful.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Oh hey. Lydecker's putting me on a deep cover mission. I'm being debriefed in a minute."  
  
She was going with him? "Now?"  
  
"What did I just tell you?"  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll be coming with you."  
  
"Really? But.who do you think will be in charge?"  
  
Alec didn't miss the pause and he knew that wasn't what she was going to say, but let it pass. "Me of course!"  
  
"There is no way I'm taking orders from you on a mission. I do enough of that here."  
  
"Awww Max don't you like me?" He watched as she started to open her mouth to say some witty come back, but Lydecker interrupted her.  
  
"494 and 452, enter."  
  
"Yes sir." they said in unison.  
  
"I'll get you back later," Max whispered to him as they entered.  
  
Alec hid his smile as he waited for the mission details.  
  
"Eyes Only has been causing problems for one of our contributors. He wants the problem solved. Unfortunately, no one knows who he is. This is Logan Cale; we have discovered he works for Eyes Only. You will both be undercover at a delivery service called Jam Pony.  
  
Alec listened to the mission outline. It seemed pretty straightforward and his confidence was starting to come back."  
  
"When you find out who Eyes Only is, you are to kill both of them. 452 you will report back to us every three days. 494 will be in charge. You are to go to collect what you need, and head to the van at the entrance. It will take you to an apartment where you'll be staying for this mission. You are dismissed."  
  
"I told you I'd be in charge," Alec said as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"I'm not going to call you 'sir'."  
  
"Suit yourself solider." That earned him a hit over the head. Alec smirked as she fell behind him.  
  
*************  
  
Max always liked changing for missions. She hated the boring uniform they had to wear day in and day out. She headed over to the van with her new identity. She was now Jade Stevenson, a 20-year-old working at Jam Pony, a weird name for a delivery service. She heard someone whistle behind her.  
  
"Not bad Max."  
  
Max hit Alec over the head with a smile. "You're not to bad yourself." He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Max couldn't help but notice the tight fitting jumper he had on underneath.  
  
"I do what I can."  
  
"So the mission's pretty straightforward."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll really have to work on being nice for it to be believable."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" But Alec didn't get a chance to reply, as they had reached the van.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course." 


	4. New Beginings

Authors Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews they brightened my day! A lot of you have been giving me ideas and asking questions and I really appreciate it. I'm not going to answer the questions as it might spoil the story for others, but if you really want to know the answer, email me and I'll tell you. I would like to say thanks to Jana for her wonderful support, to 4 cheeky boys who I will see soon, also to Nat who wanted a mention.  
  
The ride was boring and Max couldn't wait to arrive at the destination. Two Manticore guards were up the front, so talking to Alec was not really an option. She watched him carefully. He hadn't said anything about the mission, but she knew it had brought up memories about Rachael. He glanced at her and she immediately felt guilty. She smiled at him, hoping her face didn't give her away. He smiled back, and Max let out a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"How long until we arrive?" Alec's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"We are approaching the apartment now."  
  
Alec smirked. "Chatty aren't they," he whispered.  
  
***********  
  
Max stepped out of the van following Alec, and as soon as she got out, the van speed off. "What, no welcome mat?" Max said, hoping to ease the stress that had already clouded Alec's features.  
  
"Well, this place doesn't exactly strike me as being the friendly type."  
  
Max took in her surroundings. The apartment block was run down, like most of the city. "Or the clean type," she muttered. Alec laughed, but Max had been serious. The building looked like it had been around for a while.  
  
"Shall we go in?"  
  
Max looked at Alec and shrugged. "Might as well start looking like a local."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
He was right. She'd spent the night in worse places. She felt in her pocket for the key she had been given. "Number 21." She swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed inside. She found the door easily enough, but the opening it was a different story. "The key doesn't fit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't fit."  
  
"Give me a go."  
  
Max watched as Alec dropped his bag and fiddled with the key.  
  
"It doesn't fit."  
  
"Wow Alec, you're so observant," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Nick," Alec snapped  
  
Max winced at her mistake. "Right, Nick. Sorry." Calling him by his alias would take some getting used to. Calling him 494 around Lydecker was hard enough. Max noticed Alec was looking in his bag for something. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to break in."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Have any other ideas?" he said, anger creeping into his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
****************  
  
Alec broke into a grin when he finally got the door open. His frustration erased. "Home sweet home, Maxie."  
  
"Jade," Max snapped back, using the same tone he had earlier.  
  
Alec sighed. He had already managed to piss her off, and the mission hadn't even started. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the apartment. It was small but liveable. Manticore had provided everything they needed. He could see the food in the kitchen as well as the TV siting in the corner. "Which bedroom do you want?"  
  
"I'll take this one," she said, heading toward the one closest to the bathroom.  
  
Typical, he thought as he headed towards his own room. "Might as well get some sleep before we have to go to the delivery service," he yelled.  
  
"Might as well."  
  
****************  
  
Alec awoke to the smell of smoke. "What the.?" He dressed quickly, and headed into the kitchen to see Max holding up to burnt pieces of toast. She looked at him sheepishly and then threw them out.  
  
"Okay, so cooking's not my thing."  
  
"I'll agree with that." He smiled and garbed his jacket. "Come on, we'll pick something up on the way."  
  
"The money's only supposed to be used in emergencies."  
  
"Hey, this is an emergency. I'm starving."  
  
*****************  
  
Max gulped down the rest of her coffee as they entered Jam Pony. Alec immediately headed over to the desk to talk to some skinny man with glasses. She stood back and looked around. People were riding in and out of the place with packages. A TV in the corner caught her attention. "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city." "Jade. Jade?" Max turned quickly to the sound of Alec's voice. "Sorry." The man behind the counter glared at her.  
  
"You get a locker each, they're over there. Bikes over there," he said pointing. "Package needs a signature. Do not leave without one. Now bip bip bip."  
  
"That guy is seriously weird," she laughed, as she followed Alec to a row of lockers.  
  
"Weird is his middle name girl."  
  
Max turned to see a girl standing behind her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Original Cindy and that's Sketchy," she said indicating a scrawny guy next to her.  
  
"Jade, and this is Nick."  
  
"Hey," Alec said before turning back to his locker.  
  
"Hey. Jade, there's a spare locker next to mine," the scrawny guy called out.  
  
"She don't want that. Here girl, take this one."  
  
"Thanks," Max smiled at the girl of whom she had already taken a liking to.  
  
"This place ain't so bad. Just watch out for Normal," she said, looking towards the man behind the counter.  
  
Max could hear Sketchy complaining to Alec about having too many runs. She laughed to herself, and continued talking to Original Cindy.  
  
"You should come with us to Crash, this bar."  
  
Max suddenly heard Sketchy recite Logan Cale's address. She turned around to find that Alec had already offered to take the package for him to 'save time'.  
  
"Well guys, duty calls," Alec said, as he headed out. He turned back to Max and smiled before grabbing a bike and riding out.  
  
"You missy, hurry up. These packages don't deliver themselves. Bip Bip Bip."  
  
Max groaned. This was going to be a long day. 


	5. Friends

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to write but I was sick and school took over and then on top of everything there was a death in my family so hopefully now that things have settled down I will be able to write more. This chapter is for Robert and his four darling sons.  
  
Max hadn't known riding a bike could be so exhausting. She'd had to ride from house to house dealing with grumpy customers and long lines at the sector points. Not to mention Normal's consistent yelling. She was probably the most efficient worker in the entire building, delivering twice as many packages than Sketchy or Original Cindy. Yet she still was yelled at and told to 'Bip Bip Bip.' She was glad to finally collapse into a chair. Cindy had convinced Max to come with Sketchy and her to Crash. She knew she should be back at the apartment waiting for Alec to update her on the mission, but she couldn't be bother riding there just yet. If he needed her he could call.  
  
"So where are you from?" Sketchy asked.  
  
Max had been fighting off questions about her personal life all day. She shouldn't be socialising at all, but she quite liked the pair and their company. Plus it was better to blend in, she told herself. "Here. I was born here, but ahh moved away," she lied.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" It was now Cindy's turn to ask a question.  
  
"Well." Max was stumped, it wasn't as if she could say to find Eyes Only and kill him.  
  
"Business," Alec voice came from behind her.  
  
She flashed him a grateful glance. "I haven't seen you all day."  
  
He shrugged, "busy."  
  
Alec's way of saying he'd been casing out Logan's place. Max took a sip of her beer and watched Alec slip away to the bar to get his own. The beer wouldn't affect them unless they had huge amounts, and so Max poured herself another glass.  
  
"So, what's up with you and your boy?" Cindy said, her eyebrows raised suggestively.  
  
Max was taken by surprise. "What uh he's not. we're not. he's not my boy." She glanced over to where Alec was chatting with the bar tender. Already girls were eyeing him off.  
  
"He's not?" Sketchy asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.  
  
"No. We're just." Just what. She couldn't say family, as their surnames were different. "Friends," she finished lamely, knowing it sounded weak.  
  
"You sure," Cindy asked noticing that Max had hesitated.  
  
Max gestured to the girl Alec has started chatting up. "I'm sure." A wave of annoyance washed over her at the sight of Alec talking to the girl, and Max couldn't work out why.  
  
Cindy noticed the flicker of annoyance that flashed across Max's features, and wondered what on earth was going on between the two. But Cindy knew better than to meddle, and so let the subject drop. "I have ta say you are one fast girl, you dropped off more packages than Sketch and me put together."  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Max answered.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Sketchy asked, obviously missing Cindy's attempt to change the subject.  
  
She kicked Sketchy in the leg, but was still interested in Max's answer.  
  
"No. I'm not planning to have one either, sorry Sketchy."  
  
Cindy laughed at Sketch's downfallen face. It immediately brightened, as did Max's when Alec arrived holding another jug of beer.  
  
"Ladies, how are we doing?"  
  
After beating Sketchy at pool several times Alec now had two hundred dollars extra in his pocket. He decided it was time Max and him left. He headed over to the table where Max and Cindy were deep in discussion. "Hey Jade, we better be off. You know, in case our good friend rings." He said referring to Logan. The package he had delivered earlier that day had contained fake information about a group of mobsters that had killed a Peter Stevenson, and were now after his wife Jade Stevenson, who had witnessed the murder. Just the thing Eyes Only was interested in. The apartments home phone was in the package along with other information. Hopefully they would get a call soon asking for a meeting.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry Cindy. I'll see you tomorrow," Max said, drinking the last of her beer.  
  
"Bye sugar."  
  
"Bye Sketch," Alec called over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just having a bad night. I'll beat you next time," Sketchy called out after him.  
  
"How much did you take off him?" Max asked.  
  
"I didn't take it, I won it."  
  
"It wasn't a fair game and you know it."  
  
"Like you haven't done it before." Alec said smiling showing Max the two hundred. She snatched it off him and put it in her pocket. "Hey," he protested.  
  
"You're just going to waste it buying drinks for strange girls."  
  
Alec was sure he detected a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It was one girl. It's not like I invited her back or anything." In truth Alec had bought her a drink to get rid of her. He wasn't as interested in flirting as he once was. Another thing he could blame on Manticore.  
  
"You better not invite them home."  
  
"Awww Max. I wouldn't have a problem with you bring a strange guy home." Alec laughed as Max's nose wrinkled up in disgust.  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"One less thing we've got to worry about then. We all know how feisty you can get." As he expected, Max hit him over the head but she was smiling. He flashed her his trademark grin as he hoped on his bike. "Race you back."  
  
"Alec, that is so childish."  
  
"Don't think you can beat me?" Alec said baiting her.  
  
"Of course I can. Your on," she said.  
  
"Alright. One. Two," but before he could say three Max was off. "Cheat," he yelled as he tried to catch up. 


	6. Phone Calls

Authors Note: As promised I actually updated quite quickly. Shiny Gold Star for me!!!! This chapter is for mental_head_slap, who is trying very hard to do her own fic. Good luck to her.  
  
Max had lost sight of Alec behind her a few minutes ago and was sure she'd reach the apartment before him. The cold night air had erased any frustration that Max had held before. She was now perfectly calm and ready to meet this Logan Cale. She sped up as she neared the apartment. Not because she was worried Alec would catch up, but because she loved the speed and the freedom she felt. The wind blew her hair roughly back and she grinned as she turned the corner. As she grew near, she saw the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Second again Maxie. I thought you'd have learnt by now, you can't beat me." Alec's smug voice called out, as she slowed down, stopping inches away from him.  
  
Max couldn't work out how he had managed to pass her without her knowing. There was no other route to the apartment that she knew of, but then again Alec was more familiar with Seattle than she was. "I'll get you one day," she retorted, not able to come up with anything else. Alec didn't answer her, instead just grinned. Frustrated yet again, Max put her bike away and returned to Alec who had waited for her.  
  
"This missions not to bad. I haven't had the chance to play pool for a while," Alec said, as he unlocked the door to their apartment.  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang. Alec passed Max a look and went to answer it. Alec was going to pose as Max's, or more correctly 'Jade's', bodyguard. Hopefully, being able to accompany Max to where ever she was going to meet Logan Cale. Max knew she'd be more comfortable if Alec was there. She hated going on missions by herself, and as annoying as Alec could be, they had become good friends.  
  
"Hello," Alec said, his voice sounding cautious. "I'll go get her."  
  
Max grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" she said, as she made sure her voice sounded scared.  
  
A smooth voice answered her. "Hello Miss Stevenson, I'm Logan Cale. Eyes Only heard about your story and is interested in helping you."  
  
"I don't really think there is much you can do. They've already killed Peter," Max said, starting to turn on the water works. "They already know I'm involved."  
  
"Eyes Only has some very useful contacts. It won't be easy, but if we can expose these men, then you'll be safe. If you are interested then I suggest we meet."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At my apartment. I'll send someone to pick you up."  
  
"No, it's okay. I have my own bodyguard. My husband made sure I would be safe." Max explained.  
  
"I insist. I'll send someone to your address tomorrow morning around eight," he sounded intent on sending someone so Max didn't argue.  
  
"Okay. I just hope you can help me."  
  
"Don't worry, Eyes Only will do everything he can," the soft voice assured her.  
  
"Thank-you," Max said, as she put the receiver down. She wiped the fake tears off her face and flashed Alec a triumphant smile. "We're in!"  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"He's sending someone over tomorrow around eight."  
  
"Great, that will give us time to go to Crash. I wanna beat Sketchy at pool some more."  
  
"Alec, it's eight in the morning."  
  
"Damn."  
  
*************  
  
Alec awoke to Max calling his name.  
  
"Alec, get your lazy butt out of bed. Alec, Alec? My god! Get up."  
  
He groaned and turned over. "Hang on, hang on. Not everyone has Shark DNA, you know." Alec groggily sat up and noticed the time. It was already 7.30. "Shit, Max why didn't you wake me before," he said grabbing randomly for clothes.  
  
"I was in the shower, which by the way, has no hot water," Max complained from her bedroom.  
  
"Not much we can do about that," Alec yelled back, while trying to find something to wear. Manticore had given him a weeks worth of clothing but none of it seemed to fit the whole 'bodyguard' image. He finally settled on jeans and a dark blue jumper. He looked sadly at his leather jacket, knowing he couldn't wear it. He finally emerged ten minutes later fully alert and dressed.  
  
Max was in the kitchen trying to put on the necklace that held 'Jade's' weeding ring.. She had jeans and a white jumper on that fit every curve of her body perfectly. He whistled. "Looking good Maxie."  
  
"I have to play the part right," she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Well, you're pulling off the rich widow thing perfectly," Alec said, helping her do up the clasp. A knock on the door startled them both. "Show time," Alec whispered as he went to answer the door. He watched as Max moved deeper into the kitchen and then opened the door as far as the security chain would allow. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm here for Miss Stevenson, I was sent by Logan Cale."  
  
Alec looked him up and down. He was a big man and he was obviously strong, a good choice for a bodyguard. But Alec knew he could take him if necessary. "Wait a minute," he said closing the door. He removed the security chain and then let the man in.  
  
"Where is she?" he said immediately taking over.  
  
"I'm here," Max said, emerging from the kitchen.  
  
Alec grinned to himself. She already had the scared and vulnerable part down. The guy was already buying it. "Are we going?" he asked, wanting to get going.  
  
"I wasn't informed that you would be travelling with us."  
  
"He's my bodyguard. I would feel safer if he came with me."  
  
The guy looked Alec up and down smiling; obviously thinking that he was a sorry excuse as a bodyguard. Alec was dying to prove him wrong, but he stood perfectly still, waiting.  
  
"He can come."  
  
"Good. Then it's settled. Shall we go?"  
  
*************  
  
Max sat silently in the back seat of the car. The overly big man who had yet to reveal his name was driving up the front and had some loud music blaring. Keeping her widow act up was becoming annoying, and Alec wasn't helping with his constant fidgeting. "Relax," she hissed at him.  
  
He sent her an odd look, and then, so that only her transgenic hearing could hear, said, "I'm not nervous. Just bored. This guy's taste in music is enough for me to get out and walk back to Manticore."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. How Alec ever managed to complete missions by himself was beyond her. Inside Manticore, he was always calm and serious, only occasionally showing his cocky self. Outside, he seemed to be a totally different person. She wasn't sure which one she liked better. "We've been driving for a long time," Max said, she herself getting bored.  
  
"We're here," he said pulling up to an apartment block. It was in better condition than most of the apartment blocks in Seattle, but Max wasn't surprised. After all, Eyes Only would have to have money to keep his operation going, and Logan Cale was probably paid quite generously. They took the lift up. When they reached the apartment the man opened the door.  
  
A voice that belonged to the man on the phone called out, "David? Is that you?" A man in a wheelchair rolled out and greeted them. "Hello I'm Logan Cale." 


	7. Logan Cale

Authors Note: As usual thanks to my beta readers and to the people who actually read this story!! Special thanks to Jo who has given me inspiration for story I am writing at fiction press (Bus 615 if anyone's interested).  
  
Max and Mr Cale had gone into another room and much to his objection Alec waited outside. Max had given him one of those looks, and even though he pretended otherwise, he knew not to mess with her unless he was ready for the consequences. And they were never pleasant. He watched warily in the bodyguard's direction, who Mr Cale had called David. He had exited the room a few minutes ago and was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He scanned the apartment and noticed Mr Cale had quite a collection of paintings and sculptures. He could get a ton for them on the black market, but Max would kill him if he took anything. Still it wouldn't hurt to take a look, he moved closer to the paintings.  
  
"Mr Cale would prefer it if you left and not waste your time waiting for Mrs Stevenson. He'll be making arrangements concerning her safety," David's voice came from behind him.  
  
"I'd prefer to be here if you don't mind," Alec wasn't sure what it was but this man rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"Look, I know you've been hired by Mrs Stevenson, but she needs more protection than you can give her. Mr Cale will make sure she's safe."  
  
"Mr Cale can make his arrangements but I'm not going."  
  
"I don't want any trouble. It must be obvious to you that you can't protect her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No offence, but you're not exactly the right type to be a bodyguard."  
  
"Right type?" Alec was enjoying himself now. This guy had no idea what he could do.  
  
"You're too small, plus how strong could you really be?"  
  
*************  
  
Max was sitting at a small table; across from her was Logan Cale. She had felt slightly uneasy when they had left Alec outside, and now she felt even more ill at ease as Mr Cale started talking about how tragic it was that her 'husband' had died. She played along and waited for him to come to the part where he asked for her help.  
  
"Now I assure you if you help us, Eyes Only will make sure you are looked after. You'll go home with David and he'll stay with you. You won't be left by yourself at anytime."  
  
"I already have a body guard, and he's staying with me. I'm not alone"  
  
"I've told him to go, David's much more capable."  
  
A wave of panic washed over Max, and then left as quickly as it had come. "Nick is quite capable."  
  
"Really? He's," Logan was interrupted by a large crash coming from outside the door and a high-pitched wail.  
  
Max refrained from laughing at Alec's timing, and followed Mr Cale outside to find David flat on his back holding his nose. Alec stood over him with a satisfied look on his face. Max felt she should have been angry with him for endangering the mission for the sake of his ego, but instead she found the scene amusing.  
  
"The bastard broke my nose. He broke my bloody nose."  
  
"I told him preferred to wait for Mrs Stevenson to finish before I left, but he kept insisting that I leave," Alec answered, wiping the smile off his face when he realised they had come into the room.  
  
"Uh. well." Mr Cale stuttered.  
  
"I told you he was more than capable. Can we please go on with our meeting?"  
  
************  
  
Logan watched Jade Stevenson as she walked back into the room and sat down. There was something about this woman that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She seemed upset about her husband's death and was eager to help, and yet she was so controlled, like she was just attending a business meeting. He of course also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Her long dark brown hair was loosely tied back and the clothes she wore were casual yet they showed off her perfect figure. He shook his head and told himself to continue.  
  
"Right, so what Eyes Only wants to do is make public the killing of your husband and try to get these guys caught. Tomorrow we can go over exactly what happened and hopefully go from there. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, but it seems as your bodyguard will be able to protect you."  
  
She gave him a tight smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible."  
  
"I understand, but this will take some time," he said hoping it would be longer than he had calculated.  
  
"I want to thank you for all you've done."  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
He watched her get up and he followed her to the door. Her bodyguard, Nick, was eating a sandwich and David was sitting near the kitchen with a scowl on his face. It still baffled Logan how her bodyguard had beaten David so easily. Logan had used David for a while now and he'd never been taken down so quickly. He was a large man, and at least twice the size of Nick. Yet he had escaped without a scratch.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said to him with a hesitant smile.  
  
"David will drive you back," He said smiling back. He watched as David looked at him annoyed and then stalked off outside. He waited for them to get into the lift before moving to the window to watch them drive off. There was just something about her.  
  
**************  
  
"Our friend was kinda quiet on the way back don't you think," Alec laughed as they biked over to Jam Pony. He had quite enjoyed taking the man down, even if it had been really easy.  
  
"You could have stuffed the whole thing up," Max replied from behind him but by the tone of her voice he could tell she hadn't minded his little display.  
  
"He was so asking for it, and anyway he started it."  
  
"Really," Max said, and Alec could just feel her eyes glaring at his back.  
  
"Yeah he insulted my size," he said with some anger. He wasn't exactly the biggest X5 at Manticore but he was by far the strongest.  
  
"Your poor bruised ego."  
  
"It was fine as soon as that guy started whining like a baby. I don't know what it is but that guy just rubs me up the wrong way. So did Logan Cale, I mean what was he thinking when he kept starting at your butt. You're a widow for god sakes."  
  
"What!? Don't be ridiculous, he was not staring at my butt," she said, her voice going up a notch.  
  
"I'm only telling you what I saw."  
  
"Well I thought he was nice."  
  
"You would," he said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pretty rich guy. Totally your type," Alec grunted realising she had heard him.  
  
"Like you would know what my type was. Anyway he was nice, he was..."  
  
"Normal?" Alec offered.  
  
"Yeah, normal." Max whispered so quietly that Alec barely heard her.  
  
They rode on in silence and Alec played with the idea of breaking it with a comment that would annoy her. An angry Max was much better than a silent one. Nothing came to mind until they reached Jam Pony. "Hey Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a nice butt." 


	8. Dinner and Bars

Authors Note: Hey everyone. Don't worry about the Logan scene there will be Max and Alec action later. This chapter is for my Physics teacher who moved my test to a later date, which made me able to write. Also to Harry Potter (Seth) who needs to be educated. (Sorry Jess but it's a permanent black mark on his record!)  
  
Max had spent the entire morning trying to wake Alec up, which was a challenge. Why she couldn't quite work out, at Manticore waking up early was mandatory. Alec managed it everyday except this morning. She had been so worried that they wouldn't make it to Logan's place on time and now that they were here, they were forced to sit and wait. She was annoyed and that wasn't the way she had wanted to start this interview. Alec was waiting with her, but they hadn't said much after noticing the video cameras on the ceiling. Though if Max was truthful the video cameras didn't have microphones and the real reason she wasn't talking to him was that he was grumpy and edgy, his behaviour threw her.  
  
"This guy is late," he said breaking the silence with his voice stone cold.  
  
"He'll be here," Max answered, she couldn't work out why he was being such a pain.  
  
"You'd think seeing as he's on wheels he'd be faster," Alec answered in the same tone of voice.  
  
Max glared in his direction. "What is your problem?" she asked angrily. Alec looked up at her and something unrecognisable flashed across his face.  
  
"Sorry," he said his voice softer and apologetic.  
  
Max looked at him expecting more, but he just shrugged and turned away. Max's frustration grew. It was just her luck to be stuck on a mission with a moody Alec. God no wonder they hadn't sent him on any missions. Missions. Max was amazed at her stupidity. Missions of course, he was probably thinking about Berrisford. "Alec, are you upset about Rachael?"  
  
*********************  
  
Alec looked up at Max in surprise, and then cursed at himself for making her go all mother hen like. "No," he said harshly.  
  
"Alec."  
  
"No," he answered again truthfully. Rachael had been the last thing on his mind. He wasn't sure why he was so edgy, though he could probably guess why. This mission had felt wrong from the beginning, and the fact that Max seemed to be enjoying herself bothered him more. He knew she was enjoying the time interacting with people. Cindy and Sketchy he could handle, but if she started getting to attached to Logan Cale, she was just going to get hurt. Still, there was something else bugging him, something he chose to ignore.  
  
"Sorry, it just." someone opening the door interrupted Max.  
  
Alec turned towards the door and straightened up as an unknown man entered the room. He looked like another bodyguard, dressed exactly the same as David was. He was slightly taller though, and he was younger.  
  
"Mr Cale is occupied with another matter at the moment. He has asked me to take you to Eyes Only."  
  
"Where are we going?" Alec didn't like the sudden change of plan.  
  
"To a warehouse a few blocks away. It's not safe for Eyes Only to meet you here," he answered not looking at Alec, but instead at Max.  
  
"Will Mr Cale be meeting us?" Max asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, as soon as he can. Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Alec sat patiently for the car ride and forced himself not to fidget. It seemed as the new bodyguard had the same taste in music as David, and it was annoying the hell out of him. He was glad when they finally pulled up outside the falling down warehouse.  
  
"This way." The guy directed them to an abandoned room at the rear of the warehouse.  
  
Instead of a person, Eyes Only turned out to be a large TV. Alec nearly laughed when two eyes appeared in the same setting as the Eyes Only broadcast. This guy obviously thought of himself as some kind of comic book hero. All the secrecy and 'hidden meeting places' was like straight out of a cartoon. He wondered if he was wearing a cape as well. As funny as the scene was, this was going to upset their mission. They would have to find out who Eyes Only was another way. He noticed Max looking at him. He gave her a brief shrug and leant against the wall. "Maybe he should invest in a mask as well," he thought to himself as he watched Max sit down.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Mrs Stevenson," Eyes Only said.  
  
"I just want this to be over," Max answered him, her voice wavering.  
  
"I have a few friends in the police department who are willing to help you. I will be sending out a broadcast tomorrow night. Hopefully one of my contacts will."  
  
At this point Alec left the room and waited outside. Amusing as it was to watch Max play the small and vulnerable role, and all the men within 100m fall for it, he didn't feel like listening to the man speak. He didn't, want to feel anything for Eyes Only. To know who he was. He didn't want to know how sympathetic the man was or how he believed in justice and fairness. He didn't want to feel anything for him when it came time to kill him. He couldn't handle the guilt, not again. He knew he'd be the one to kill them both; he'd make sure of it. Max wouldn't have to ask him. She had already gotten too close to Logan Cale. She was the one interacting with them, the one who would get to know them. He wouldn't let her get hurt, wouldn't let her feel the guilt. She didn't deserve that.  
  
***************  
  
Max was glad to get out of the warehouse; she hated playing the vulnerable scared girl. She hated the looks of pity that everyone seemed to give her. She looked for Alec once she got outside. He left the interview suddenly and it had worried her, but he seemed to be fine. He was talking to the newest bodyguard that Logan Cale had hired and Max hoped this one didn't annoy Alec too much. She'd hate to have to explain yet another broken nose.  
  
"How did it go?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
Max turned around to see Logan Cale waiting behind her. She smiled "Good, I'm so grateful to you both for doing this."  
  
"Whatever we can do to help. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Okay, it's hard. I'm sick of hiding."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Same as always staying in the apartment."  
  
"Have dinner with me, it will get you out of your apartment and it's safe."  
  
Max hesitated; it wasn't a good idea for her to get to know Logan. He'd be dead by the end of the week. Then again, they still hadn't found out who Eyes Only was. They hadn't expected that Eyes Only wouldn't come in person. "I'd like that," she finally answered and watched as a grin swept across his face.  
  
*******************  
  
Alec sat in the car waiting for Max. She was talking to Roller Boy and he'd gotten sick of trying to annoy the guard. Unfortunately with no one to talk to his mind was free to wander. He wished Max hadn't mentioned Rachael because now she was all that filled his head. He could remember what her hair felt like, how she smelled and the way her nose crinkled up when she got excited. She filled his head and he couldn't block her out. He could remember it all in excruciating detail, the look in her eyes when he told her the truth, the explosion. He had loved her and killed her. He would never forgive himself for that, never. He was broken out of his thoughts by the car door opening. Max got in next to him and smiled.  
  
"Looks like we've received a break."  
  
"What?" Alec didn't understand, but Max couldn't reply as their driver had come to return them to what could just barely called an apartment. Alec grew impatient as the ride grew longer. It seemed as they were hitting every goddamn red light available. He wanted to know what this new 'break' was and why Max was so happy about it. As soon as they reached the apartment and the car drove off, Alec demanded to know what was going on. He ignored the slightly concerned look Max gave him and waited for her to explain.  
  
"Well Logan arrived just after my meeting with Eyes Only and invited me to dinner tonight.."  
  
"What!" Alec interrupted her, "he sure moves fast doesn't he."  
  
"He was being friendly Alec."  
  
He had pissed her off now, her voice was tense and her eyes were aimed right at him like lasers.  
  
"We need him Alec. Eyes Only turning out to be a TV screen set us back. If I can get him to talk then we'll be finished by the end of the week. Do you have a better idea?"  
  
He didn't, he had to admit it was their only option. After all, Roller Boy knew who Eyes Only was, and that was why they were here. He knew she'd go no matter what his opinion was, and that she was right but he wasn't going to agree with it. "I don't like it."  
  
"Well you've made that obvious. It'll be fine, I'm not sure why your so against it. I'll get the info and we'll be outta here, anyone would think you want to go back. Anyway, this means you can do whatever you want tonight," she said offhandedly as she disappeared into her room.  
  
Alec sank into the lumpy couch and turned on the TV, but his mind wasn't on the program and it wasn't distracting him like it was supposed to. He needed to get out and blow off some steam.  
  
***************  
  
Max was nervous; she hadn't expected that the evening would be so intimate. She felt oddly uncomfortable and out of place. She'd never been on a proper 'date' if that was what you could call it. She was enjoying the meal at least. Logan had made some fancy dish that she couldn't pronounce; it was probably the nicest thing she had ever tasted. Manticore was big on serving meals that tasted like cardboard. The wine was to dry for her taste but it was still nice.  
  
"Do you like the meal?" Logan said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"It's lovely," Max smiled and felt slightly more comfortable now that they were talking.  
  
"The wine?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You lived in Sacramento before right?"  
  
"Err yes."  
  
"Were you born there?"  
  
"No, I was born here actually."  
  
"So what did you do before all of this happened?"  
  
"Ahh you could say I worked for the government." Not only did she have to get off the subject of herself but she also had to approach the subject of who Eyes Only was. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to do it so she just started at the beginning. "So how long have you been working for Eyes Only?"  
  
"Ever since he started broadcasting, but lets not talk about that now. You're here to enjoy yourself, not talk about Eyes Only."  
  
Great, now how was she going to find out? Better yet what was she going to talk about? She chided herself for not being able to think of one thing, and pushed the food around her plate. She wondered what Alec was up to. He had left shortly after they'd been dropped back. He was probably at some bar getting drunk with a girl.  
  
****************  
  
The barkeeper looked at him warily, but gave him another drink. Alec had lost count of how many he'd actually had, 20 maybe 30. He'd had enough though to make him partially drunk. He'd been to two other bars before this one; both had refused to serve him after he'd drowned at least 10 glasses. The alcohol was just starting to affect him, and for that he was glad.  
  
"Hey honey, you look like you could use someone to talk to," a tall blonde, with a high-pitched voice, came and sat next to him. She was wearing a short skirt that threatened to show more if she bent over any further. She was good looking but not really Alec's type.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's your name?" she pushed, ignoring his attempt at getting her to leave.  
  
"Nick," he answered to bothered to ignore her.  
  
"Mine's Tammy. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The barkeeper came over and she ordered a drink. Alec realised she wasn't going to go away and gave in. After all why shouldn't he have some fun? Max was out drinking pre-pulse wine and eating some fancy meal with Roller Boy, he was free to do what he wanted.  
  
**************  
  
They'd finished dinner and they were now on the safe subject of Logan's life and family. They were sitting on the couch drinking wine and max had finally relaxed. She smiled and nodded to everything he said and was generally interested. People intrigued her, they way they lived, acted. Sure they were formally trained at Manticore but it was different to see it up close and out of a classroom.  
  
"How did you end up in a wheelchair?" she asked noticing that he hadn't mentioned it.  
  
"Oh it was a case I was working on for Eyes Only. So when this is all over do you think you'll go back to Sacramento?" he seemed uncomfortable about the incident and so Max let it drop.  
  
"Yes, I don't really have anywhere else to go. It's the only home I have."  
  
"But isn't Seattle where you grew up."  
  
"I haven't lived here for a long time."  
  
"Maybe it's time for a change."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She was grateful for the break in the conversation, it was late and she knew she'd better get back. "I'd better be going, it's late."  
  
Logan looked at his watch and then nodded, "I didn't realise the time."  
  
Max was about to thank him for dinner when he suddenly leant over and kissed her.  
  
**************  
  
Alec wasn't sure when Tammy had moved onto his lap or when exactly she had started kissing him, but at that moment he really couldn't care. His thoughts had disappeared and he had probably had enough alcohol to render him drunk.  
  
"Your place or mine?" she whispered to him before shoving her tongue back down his throat.  
  
"Yours." 


	9. Mad

Authors Note: Unfortunately, my brother who was 'somewhere else' has come back home and so I am in a constant battle with him to use the computer. Which means I have very little time to write, as I need the computer for homework. So, I'm sorry if my updates take ages. The reviews I received were all wonderful and I think my head swelled at least twice its normal size. It's back to normal now though. And last but not least, this chapter is for Kylie who will have to put up with me next year without any support!!!!! *Grins wickedly*  
  
Max was lost. She had ignored the fact for at least two blocks, but it was now evident she had no idea where she was. After the incident with Logan, she had fled. She had refused his offer to drive her home and had left before he could protest. Thinking back, she should have just gotten in. What did it matter that it was Logan? Plenty. He had kissed her, no warning, nothing. Kissed someone who was out to kill him- a solider, a freak. She'd never been kissed, not really. Sure there were missions which involved a little seduction, but nothing like this. He had kissed her, and he had meant it. She had felt nothing but a need to get out of there, she had felt suffocated and trapped. All of her Manticore training had told her to make use of the situation that had presented itself, but she couldn't. This time it was different, this time all she could think about was getting back to the apartment and, of all things, watching Alec's 'boob tube' and arguing with him. She sighed as she rounded the next corner, still not recognising anything. She knew she needed to get back; she was supposed to report to Manticore in the morning. She pulled out her cell phone and called Alec. He'd know for sure where she was.  
  
"The number you have called cannot be reached," an electronic voice told her.  
  
"What?" Max yelled out in frustration. She tried his number two more times but got the same message. Max suddenly felt a mixture of worry and concern wash over her. Alec wouldn't turn his phone off and it wouldn't have lost a signal unless he was outside of Seattle. Max threw her cell against the nearest wall and watched it shatter with some satisfaction. That was until she realised she had no way to call anyone else.  
  
"Jade? Is that you?" a slightly slurred voice came from behind her.  
  
Max immediately tensed, and turned around. She relaxed when she came face to face with a drunk Sketchy and a small female. "Uh hey. What are you doing?"  
  
Sketchy looked slightly confused and the girl answered for him. "We've just been to Crash. We're going back to Sketchy's place," the girl held on to Sketchy a little tighter, as if claiming her territory.  
  
"Yeah!" Sketchy exclaimed looking proud with his find. He pointed randomly down the street and asked, "Are you heading there now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm kinda a night owl. So it's just round the corner?"  
  
"Yep," Sketchy said smiling.  
  
The small girl pulled on Sketchy's arm and whispered something in his ear. Even with Max's superior hearing, she didn't pick up on the words but had a pretty good idea of what they were.  
  
"Ahh, I'll see you later Jade," Sketchy said, as the girl pulled him away.  
  
Max smiled to herself, and then headed to Crash. She'd be able to find her way back to the apartment from there without any trouble. She hoped Alec was there and that he'd just forgotten to turn his phone on. She needed someone to talk to; this whole Logan situation had gotten confusing.  
  
******************  
  
Alec entered the apartment, slightly disoriented, to find Max standing in front of him angrily. She looked like she hadn't changed from last night and by the look on her face she'd been waiting all night for him to arrive back. He immediately regretted making her angry.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.  
  
Alec was about to apologise and make up some lame excuse she would buy, when he could suddenly smell Logan all over her. He should have ignored it, but instead it made him defensive. "You said I had the night off."  
  
"I didn't mean for you to stay out until seven in the morning."  
  
"I was back in enough time."  
  
"Plus your phone was turned off. I was trying to ring you. How could you be so irresponsible?"  
  
"Hmm, Max I forgot, who is in charge of this mission?"  
  
"Well you're doing a great job, sir," Max yelled, the anger in her voice evident. "I have to report to Manticore in two hours and you have to cover for me at Jam Pony. Did you even get any sleep?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I didn't get a whole lot of sleep; I was a little busy," Alec regretted the word as soon as they were out of his mouth.  
  
"I should have known you were with a girl."  
  
Her voice no longer was angry; instead it was filled with disgust. Alec was too tired to fight; he had in fact forgot Max was to report to Manticore this morning and he was angry with himself. He was about to walk out when Max beat him to it. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, but not before he heard her mumble.  
  
"I can't believe I was actually worried about you."  
  
Guilt swept over him and Alec groaned. He checked his mobile phone and realised Max was right- it was turned off. His guilt increased, his phone was supposed to be on at all times, just in case. Alec wondered what Max had needed him for, before realising that he in fact had to get ready for work. He knew there was no way he was going to get to the bathroom now, so instead changed his clothes quickly, hoping to avoid Max. No such luck. He emerged from his room to find Max slamming shut draws loudly. She spun around and glared at him.  
  
"Anything you want me to report, sir?"  
  
"No," Alec said tersely. This was going to be a problem. He could deal with an angry Max well enough, but Max was way beyond angry.  
  
***************  
  
Max stood in the small room surrounded by Lydecker, Renfro and two men. After explaining her story, they had started asking her questions.  
  
"So Eyes Only never came to see you? He was on a TV screen?" Lydecker repeated what Max had said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do you have any more meetings set up?"  
  
"No sir, at the moment Logan Cale has been running things."  
  
"And you had dinner."  
  
"Yes sir," Max was getting sick of them repeating what she had already told them. Apparently so was Renfro, as she took over the debriefing.  
  
"He kissed you, correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Do you think he has romantic feeling for you?"  
  
Max hesitated, "I believe so."  
  
"Will you be able to get into his computer?"  
  
"I can get around his security but the problem is getting access, ma'am."  
  
"For now you will get closer to Mr Cale. Try to get onto his computer. That is all."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
***************  
  
Max arrived at Jam Pony earlier than she had expected. Manticore's orders had been clear. She was supposed to get 'closer' to Logan.  
  
"Jade," she heard Alec call.  
  
Still mad at him, she glared and kept going. She head over to her locker, OC was at her locker and she smiled at Max.  
  
"Hey Jade."  
  
"Oh hey OC," Max was tired. She had spent all night worried about Alec and it turned out he'd just picked up some bimbo from a bar. She should have known he wasn't in any trouble when he hadn't come back; he could talk his way out of anything. Max wasn't even sure why she was so angry, it's not like she didn't expect this kind of thing from him. Maybe she was just angry because she had needed his help.  
  
"You and your boy have a fight?"  
  
"What? Oh kind of," Max sighed. "He's such an ass," Max didn't care if her anger was reasonable or not. She was still furious.  
  
"What he do?"  
  
"What didn't he do? He's so irresponsible."  
  
"Men. It's why OC doesn't swing that way."  
  
*******************  
  
"So, Jade looked really pissed off at you."  
  
"She is."  
  
"What ya do?"  
  
"What didn't I do?" he mumbled. He glanced in Max's direction to find her talking to OC, no doubt having a similar conversation with her that he was having with Sketchy. "Look Sketchy, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta deliver these packages."  
  
"Sure, see ya."  
  
Alec grabbed his bike and walked outside. He looked for a place to wait for Max without being seen. He needed to sort this out. What had he been thinking? He should have made some garbage about forgetting the time, or that he was playing pool, but instead he had started fighting with her. He waited patiently until he saw her leaving Jam Pony.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
He watched as she turned around surprised, that expression quickly turning into anger as she went over to him pulling him into the street.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"How'd it go this morning?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"They say anything interesting?"  
  
"Nothing much," she answered, her voice still cold.  
  
"Max you can't stay mad at me forever."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Max! Look, I'm sorry! I was irresponsible and stupid. Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"It's a start."  
  
"So what did they say?" Alec could see Max start to hesitate. "Max?"  
  
"They want me to get closer to Logan," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean closer?" Max was starting to get uneasy and Alec could guess what she was about to say next.  
  
"Romantically."  
  
"What gave them the idea that he was interested?"  
  
"The fact that he kissed me last night."  
  
Alec wanted to hit something badly. That was why she had waited up all night for him, why she had been so angry. Alec was lost for words, not something that often happened. He was aware that Max was looking at him strangely but didn't care, one scene kept flashing through his mind:  
  
"Fine work, 494. Anything we need to know that isn't included in your report?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I've been invited to dinner." "When?"  
  
"Tonight, sir."  
  
"We had no idea your relationship with Berrisford progressed this far."  
  
"It wasn't Berrisford who invited me, sir. It was the daughter."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Under the impression there's a romantic interest on her part? Do you think she likes you?"  
  
"She's given every indication that she enjoys my company, sir."  
  
"Play along, 494. This can bring you beneficial access."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Alec?" Max voice was filled with concern.  
  
Alec chastised himself for once again letting Rachael interfere with his mission. He couldn't look at Max and so continued to look at the floor. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "So what do think about all of this?"  
  
"It sucks." 


	10. Wrong

Authors Note: In response to Hudson's review I do not consider Max and Alec as siblings nor do I technically classify Max, Zack, Ben etc as siblings either as they don't share the same DNA. They consider themselves to be like brothers and sisters. So yeah, now that my little rant is out the way, on with the story!  
  
Max lay awake, staring at the ceiling. That was the problem with her DNA; she only needed a few hours sleep. And with a mission like this there was nothing for her to do after the sun went down. She rolled over and groaned as the clock read three o'clock. She wished she were more like Alec, he could sleep for hours, even if he didn't need it. He actually enjoyed it. She could faintly hear the TV still going in the other room. She might as well go and talk to him rather than lay here for another four hours.  
  
Max entered the room to find Alec had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on. She moved quietly over to him as not to wake him and watched as his chest rose and fell, her anger from the previous day forgotten. He looked peaceful as he slept but Max could still see the slight lines of worry etched into his face. She leant over the couch and moved to grab the remote to turn the TV off when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her over the couch. She fell to the floor with a thud and he landed on top of her, his arms pinning her down. His heart was racing and he was covered in sweat.  
  
"Alec, it's me."  
  
Confusion crossed his face, "Max?"  
  
"Hey. Sorry if I woke you."  
  
He made no move to get off her, instead his eyes fixed on her. Max didn't know when exactly she'd figured it out, but you could always tell what Alec was thinking by looking into his eyes. He could be in total soldier mode but she would still be able to anticipate his next move. But now it was impossible to tell what he was thinking; it was as if he was looking through her, not at her. His eyes were a mass of confusion and doubt. She could only remember one other time she'd seen him like this.  
  
***************  
  
Max silently made her way through the forest, the surrounds new to her. It was her unit's first time out of Manticore, well, except for Alec who had already completed missions outside. They'd been flown by helicopter, the trip had taken about an hour and Max had been fascinated by the experience. Lydecker had arranged the exercise because he felt the X-5's were to familiar with the grounds surrounding Manticore, making the training exercises too easy. This mission was important, not just because it was in a new area but because it was a test to see if they'd be able to take on missions outside the compound. Max wanted to prove herself, but she also wanted to taste what her brothers and sisters were experiencing. Sure they'd been taught about the outside world, but it wasn't the same.  
  
The exercise was simple; there were five targets. They were to be eliminated. This had made her slightly uneasy, as she hadn't been told who the targets were. She pushed her way through some of the dense foliage that surrounded her and suddenly found her self on the other side of the forest. She was looking over a small city. It wasn't much to look at, struggling because of the pulse, but to Max it was amazing. Her trance was disrupted by footsteps behind her; she turned to find a large, heavily built man aiming at her from behind a tree. She blurred so that she was behind him and sent a sharp kick to his hand, knocking his gun sideways. Max had never been a fan of guns and preferred to fight one on one.  
  
"Stupid kid," the man swore under his breath just loud enough for Max's enhanced hearing to pick up on it.  
  
"Stupid!? I guess no one told you who we were."  
  
He reached for his gun but Max was faster and kicked it away. "Now, now. No need for violence."  
  
The man grunted in frustration threw a punch. His body movements were slow and clumsy, missing her by miles. "That the best you got?" Max said, deliberately bating him.  
  
He reached for her neck in an attempt to strangle her, but she blurred out of the way and sent a punch to the side of his head. He groaned in pain as she kicked him in the stomach. She punched square in the face and went for his throat to finish him off, but stopped inches away. She wasn't sure why, but something in the man's eyes made her pause. It was fear, maybe of death but Max was sure he was afraid of her. She hated the thought of it and her grip loosened.  
  
The man noted her hesitation and took advantage; he sent a wild punch toward her face, making contact just below her eye and then sent a solid kick to her stomach, winding Max slightly. The man lunged at her neck, this time he got solid hold of her throat. Max clawed at his hands but it was no use. His body had successfully pinned her to a tree and there was nothing she could do. Her vision started to go black. She suddenly heard a slight shift in the air and heard someone kick the back of the man's legs. His knees buckled and his grip on her loosened enough for her to get away.  
  
She stood slowly and watched as Alec forced the man to the ground. The man sneered at her before Alec reached down and snapped the man's neck as he had been trained to do. They both stared at the body in silence.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You should have handled him," Alec voice was angry.  
  
"I did," Max yelled back.  
  
"Obviously you didn't," Alec said, before silence once again filled the forest.  
  
"Do you see it?" Max broke the silence.  
  
"See what?" Alec said his voice soft, devoid of any of his previous anger.  
  
"The city."  
  
Alec looked across at the run down building and then back at her, a quizzical look on his face. "What about it?"  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
"What, the city?"  
  
"No. Being outside. You've gone on missions that have taken longer than a day. You've stayed in cities like that. What's it like?"  
  
"Different."  
  
"We could leave now. No one would know. Just walk down there and enter a building."  
  
"Max, stop it."  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
Max watched as Alec's expression changed. The look frightened her. His eyes showed confusion, something she had never seen on Alec's face. He was never confused; he knew what to do and when to do it all the time. He had never failed at anything in his life. His uncertainty scared her. His eyes darted towards the town and then back at her. "Because Max. It's the way things are."  
  
"Why? Because Lydecker says so?"  
  
"No," he hesitated as if trying to find the words. "We're different. We don't belong with them."  
  
"Why not? Why are we so different?"  
  
Alec's eyes drifted to the dead man on the forest floor. "It's not as grand as you think it is. There are rules out there too."  
  
Max wasn't satisfied with his answer. "They've got to be better than the ones we follow." Frustrated that the conversation seemed to be going in circles she turned towards the city. She looked back towards Alec and then took a step forward. Alec grabbed her before she could move any further.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"I can."  
  
She turned to look at him, "You wouldn't."  
  
Alec fell silent, his eyes no longer holding the expression that had scared her. Instead they showed resign. "No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Come with me," Max begged.  
  
"I can't."  
  
It was then that Max hesitated. She looked back at Alec standing there watching her. She was unexpectedly filled with doubt. What if Alec was right? What if she didn't fit in? Could she survive by herself? A million questions filled her head.  
  
"Sir," another solider from Max's unit appeared from behind the foliage. He looked down at the fallen man and then back up at his CO. "All five men have been eliminated. Should we make our way back to Lydecker?"  
  
"Good work. Tell the rest of the team to head back."  
  
567 disappeared once again and Alec spoke without looking at her. "Go. You'll still have time."  
  
"I can't."  
  
****************  
  
He'd been dreaming, dreaming of her. Rachael. He was trying to warn her, to stop her, but no matter what he said she couldn't hear him. She kept moving towards the car in slow motion. Alec tried to move but it was like he was stuck in place. It wasn't until she disappeared from his sight that he was able to run after her. He blurred only to see that she had already reached the car. He reached for her and pulled her back from the car just as the sound of the explosion echoed in his ears. He fell on top of her and that was when saw she was no longer Rachael but Max.  
  
"Alec, it's me."  
  
"Max?" he said, confusion crossing his features, as his heart beat slowed.  
  
"Mind getting off me?"  
  
Alec suddenly realised he could feel Max beneath him. He broke her gaze as his eyes swiftly moved around the room. He was in the small living room of the apartment, the TV was still on and Alec assumed he'd fallen asleep on the couch. His gaze went back to Max. Her eyebrows were raised and she had a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Don't make me move you."  
  
Alec's body relaxed as he started teasing Max. "Sorry soldier, I think I have the advantage."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Max shifted her body slightly beneath him. Alec looked down to see Max had moved her knee directly beneath his groin. "Ah.. okay, you win."  
  
"God, you're heavy," Max complained as he stood up.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And what was with flipping me over the couch anyway?"  
  
Alec shrugged, "You snuck up on me while I was asleep. What did you think I was going to do? And what were you doing up anyway?"  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"Can you ever?"  
  
"I'm bored. Wanna go for a ride or something," Max said avoiding the question.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm restless. Plus, it's not like you're asleep."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
***************  
  
"You just had to climb this in the middle of the night, didn't you."  
  
Max smiled as she heard Alec mumble behind her. She knew as soon as she saw the Space Needle that she wanted to climb it. Some of it was curiosity, but mainly because she'd always liked heights. From helicopter drops, to mountains, it had always been her advantage. She smiled as she reached the top, and made her way to the edge before sitting down. She felt Alec fall beside her as she took in the view. "Isn't it great!"  
  
"Its just lights."  
  
Max elbowed him, "You're just tired."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"So what was all that moaning back there?"  
  
"Voicing my objections."  
  
"It all looks so big from up here."  
  
"You mean small."  
  
"No, it seems like it goes on forever." She felt Alec shift uncomfortably beside her.  
  
"We should talk about what we're going to do tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I just have no idea what I'm going to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How to act."  
  
"Like you like him."  
  
***************  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Alec didn't realise how hard it would be for him to ask the question let alone hear the answer. Ever since this mission had started he had suddenly become more protective of Max, and he knew it wasn't because he considered her family. He'd made that clear when she first befriended him. He couldn't be jealous, could he?  
  
"Hey Alec hello?"  
  
Alec realised he'd totally missed Max's answer and apparently what ever else she'd said.  
  
"That's it. You've been acting weird this entire mission, what the hell is up with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why do you always say that?"  
  
"Because nothing's wrong."  
  
But that was far from the truth. 


	11. Dancing

Authors Note: Awww I absolutely loved all the reviews thanks ever so much! Unfortunately it is getting harder for me to write as I am in my final year of high school and am quite busy with all the bloody preparation for exams and so on. Wo bu xihuan gao san! That's for you Jessie- I promise I'll study for Chinese, just after this...  
  
Max and Alec rode in silence as they headed to Logan's. Alec hadn't really talked to her since she had asked him what was wrong on the Space Needle. As usual he had avoided the subject, but he looked like he had been deep in thought ever since. She'd given up talking to him after they'd discussed their plan for Logan's. He'd tell her when he was ready, and hopefully it'd be before they headed back to Manticore.  
  
"We should stash the bikes about a block from his apartment," Alec said abruptly. The broken silence startled Max, causing her to swerve slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Max answered in reply as she rode up beside him. She noticed he was smirking and frowned. "What?"  
  
"Lost your balance?"  
  
"Ha ha," Max said sarcastically, but she was secretly glad he was acting more like his old self. They stopped near a clean-looking building and chained their bikes up. Max felt Alec's eyes on her as she stood and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She turned to look at him, but he lowered his gaze.  
  
"Let's go over this again. You go and make peace with Roller Boy; get him out of the room. While you're doing that I'll plant the bugs and get as close as I can to his computer."  
  
"Got it"  
  
"You know what you're going to say?"  
  
"I'm going to act like I like him remember." Max watched as an unrecognisable expression flashed across Alec's face.  
  
"Right"  
  
****************  
  
Alec stood next to Max as Logan opened the door, unmoving. He forced any reaction he had to seeing the man down and remained impassive. Though several thoughts were running through his head- such as how many ways he could knock him out of his wheelchair and make it look like an accident.  
  
"Jade! Come in," the pleasure in his voice was evident.  
  
"I was just wondering if we could talk," her eyes glanced over at Alec. "In private"  
  
"Of course," he gestured for her to follow him.  
  
Alec watched as Max glanced over her shoulder at him, she smiled and mouthed, "Be quick" She didn't need to tell him that, the longer he took, the longer Max had to entertain Logan for. Something Alec didn't want to think about.  
  
He waited until they left and made his way to Logan's phone. With his enhanced hearing he could hear them behind the door, but not make out what they were saying. He wanted to move closer so he could make out the words, but he had a mission to complete. Plus what did he care about what they were saying? He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him he cared plenty, and instead worked on putting the bug in the phone. He moved quickly around the apartment placing the bugs in various areas.  
  
He headed towards Logan's computer and sat down. He studied it for a while. Top quality, newest model there was, but Logan had still made adjustments. Alec wondered briefly if Logan had made the changes or someone else. Probably Logan- he was such a geek. Alec turned the computer on and waited for the main screen to load. The adjustments had made the computer slightly faster, but not as fast as the ones he practised on at Manticore. First in his unit on computers and electronics, hacking into this computer would be easy. He started on bypassing Logan's password but noticed the program he had running for protection. It would take him at least half an hour to get into Logan's files and he didn't have that amount of time. He shut the computer down and realised he now had nothing to do until Max was finished.  
  
He dropped on Logan's couch. He drummed his fingers lightly against the arm of the chair and tried to focus on something. The only problem with him finishing was that he now had time to think, and the only thing that kept coming into his head was Max. He'd been thinking about her ever since his realisation on the Space Needle. It wasn't the fact that he was jealous that worried him. It was the fact that if he was jealous, which without a doubt he was, it meant that he cared for Max more than he realised. Could he really have feelings for her? Max, the annoying headstrong girl he'd been forced to watch out for. The solider that had caused him to undergo the torture of Phy Ops, who ran when things got too tough. The solider that named him, the only girl who could drive him mad and distract him. Alec looked towards the door. One thing was clear; if Max didn't reappear soon he was going to go crazy.  
  
*****************  
  
Max stood uncomfortably in the same room she had first met Logan in. "I..."  
  
"No," Logan interrupted her. "I want to apologise for what happened the night before. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
Max felt herself blush; she had never blushed. What the hell was wrong with her? "No, um... that's what I'm actually here to talk to you about." She was getting flustered. She smiled and tried to remember what Alec had said. "Act like you like him." That wasn't hard considering she actually did like him. Not in any romantic way though, no matter what Alec said he wasn't Max's type. He was too... normal. Regardless of how many times she wished for some kind of normalcy in her life, she knew she could never live like that, some boring 9-5 job, playing house. It wasn't in her, probably something else she could blame on her cat DNA. "I'm sorry I left so quickly, it's just I was surprised and scared."  
  
"I should never of -"  
  
"No, I had a really good time and I...I would like for us to do it again."  
  
"Really? I mean sure. I'd like that."  
  
"Good," Max was much more at ease now that she'd managed to get him to agree to another meal without having to lie too badly. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"What about tonight?"  
  
Max's smile faltered slightly. "Tonight?" She'd promised Cindy she'd hang out with her at Crash. "Um..."  
  
"Tomorrow then?"  
  
"Sure," Max said, smiling again.  
  
"Good, do you want me to send someone to pick you up?"  
  
"Sure, that will be great."  
  
"Around seven?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Max suddenly found herself wishing she had some excuse to get out of this dinner; spending time at Crash with Cindy and Alec would be much more enjoyable. She was looking forward to tonight. At least tonight she wouldn't have to fabricate a whole life for herself or try to seduce anyone.  
  
Nervousness had overtaken again and she couldn't think of anything to say. She glanced at the clock on the wall behind Logan's head and decided Alec had had more than enough time to plant the bugs and check out the computer. Plus she needed to get of this room fast. Why was it she was always so uncomfortable around Logan? She would have preferred talking to him outside the small confined room.  
  
"I should go."  
  
"Right"  
  
Max tried not to grimace, they'd been reduced to short, one syllable sentences. She made her way to the door and paused before opening it. She could no longer hear Alec moving around and so opened it to find him sitting on the couch. He looked up and gave her a quick smile. His eyes drifted towards the computer and he shook his head. Max sighed. It would mean she would need to hack into it, but if Alec had problems how would she go?  
  
"Does need someone to drive you home?" Logan's voice came from behind her.  
  
"We're okay," Alec answered, his voice cold.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan directed the question to Max, this time Alec allowed her to answer.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The two men exchanged glances, neither looking very happy. Max interrupted the hostile glaring session and touched Alec's arm softly. What was up with him? He'd been acting so weird lately. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jade."  
  
"Bye Logan," she said as she saw Alec mimic her. She sent him a sharp look. He was lucky Logan wasn't paying any attention to him anymore.  
  
"So everything went okay?" she said once they were far enough away from Logan's apartment building.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get enough time get into the computer."  
  
"How long do you need?"  
  
"About half an hour."  
  
"I can't distract him for that long."  
  
"Then you'll have to do it tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah right, how am I going to explain that?" Max didn't like the smile that came over Alec's face.  
  
"You'll have to drug him."  
  
"Are you kidding? That'll be even harder to explain. Oh Logan you won't believe it, you fell asleep right in the middle of dinner!"  
  
"You'll figure something out," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Just charm him with your brilliance."  
  
Max hit him gently. "Shut up"  
  
******************  
  
Alec was getting a pitcher when he saw OC heading towards their table. He smiled; OC was certainly interesting and unlike anyone he had ever met. He headed back to see Max looking uncertain. "Hey what's up?" he asked OC.  
  
"Help me convince my boo to come out dancing with us."  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"I'm tight with this bouncer, he'll get us in."  
  
"Sound fun. You coming Jade?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"That's the sprit," Alec smiled. Watching Max dance would certainly brighten up his evening.  
  
*****************  
  
Moving bodies surrounded Max and Cindy, and Max had to admit that she was having fun. She'd been asked to dance quite a few times but had ignored the offers, preferring to hang with OC. Alec of course had said yes to the first blonde that had pressed herself against him and was currently dancing with a small brunette he'd picked up at the bar.  
  
"See that damn fine sista over there?" Cindy yelled to her over the music.  
  
Max turned to see a small red head looking over in their direction. "Yeah"  
  
"I'm going go over and say hi, you don't mind?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Thanks boo"  
  
Max watched Cindy thread her way through the crowd. She suddenly felt uncomfortable dancing by herself.  
  
"You look lonesome dancing by yourself," a voice came from behind her.  
  
A scrawny guy had taken Cindy's absence as an invitation to come over and dance with her. She sighed, didn't he get the hint. "I'm fine." He tried to get closer to her but Max immediately took a step backwards. "Look, I'm not interested." Max was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Awww come on. One dance."  
  
"She said no."  
  
Max turned to see Alec behind her. He had stopped dancing with the petite brunette and now was now standing behind her, his hand protectively behind her back. Max forced herself not to roll her eyes; it wasn't like she couldn't handle the guy herself. What was it with guys and their ever constant need to play the hero?  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken," the man put his hands up in defence and disappeared back into the swarm of people.  
  
"Where's Cindy gotten to?"  
  
"She found someone new to dance with," Max said with a smile, and pointed to where she was dancing with the tall red head.  
  
She watched as Alec shook his head laughing, "I'm almost positive I was dancing with her about ten minutes ago"  
  
Max tried to look disgusted but couldn't stop her self from smiling. "I'm just going to head off to the bar. You can go back to dancing with your friend."  
  
Alec slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're not getting away that easy," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"What about your friend?" Max said, trying to ignore the closeness between them.  
  
"She was annoying, and not all that bright. I'm pretty sure blonde is her natural colour. And anyway, I'm going to dance with you."  
  
Max felt his arm tighten around her waist and felt the slight pressure of his hand against her back. His body was pressed close to her and she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth radiating from his skin. She smiled and was unexpectedly glad that he had come to her rescue.  
  
******************  
  
Cindy watched the pair as they danced from across the room. She had been right; there was defiantly something going on between them. Now, if they would only realise it. 


	12. The Dress

Thanks to Bluie Twilight Star for picking up a mistake all the way back in chapter 5! It's fixed now so thanks for pointing it out. Once again thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update will try harder but unfortunately I still have a pile of stuff glaring at me! Thanks to my betas, the blue towel's for you!  
  
Max was up early. She knew Alec wouldn't be up for another hour at least. She thought about waking him up but decided against it. He'd be more annoying if he were grumpy. He took sleep way too seriously for a transgenic.  
  
Her mind drifted back to last night. It had been fun, and as disconcerting as it was to admit, dancing with Alec had definitely been a highlight. Max smiled to herself at the memory as she rinsed out the bowl she had been eating from. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around quickly.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She found a slightly dishevelled Alec rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," she said, momentarily embarrassed.  
  
"If you say so," he said inching towards the left.  
  
"Don't even think about having the first shower," she warned him as he moved closer towards the bathroom.  
  
A look of innocence came over Alec's face. "Me?"  
  
Max made a move to block him but Alec was too fast and beat her to it.  
  
"Not quick enough Maxie," he said before winking at her and locking the door.  
  
"Alec, open the door."  
  
"No," came his muffled voice.  
  
"Alec, come on. I was up first." The phone started ringing as she pounded on the door.  
  
"You better answer that," Alec called out, and Max could swear he was smirking.  
  
"You just wait," she mumbled under her voice.  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
Obviously she hadn't been quiet enough. She headed over to the phone and realised the number on the display was Logan's. She sighed and picked up the receiver. "Hello," she said in a softer voice that she usually reserved for him.  
  
"Jade, it's Logan. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh everything's fine. Actually I was calling about tonight."  
  
He's going to cancel, thank god.  
  
"I was invited to a party and I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
"A party?" Max inquired, partly curious and partly annoyed that she'd have to change her plans.  
  
"It's for a friend. It's his wife's birthday. It was a last minute thing, if you don't want to come it's fine."  
  
"No, I'd love to," Max said groaning inwardly.  
  
"It's formal, that won't be a problem will it?"  
  
"No, it's fine. What time will you pick me up?"  
  
"Around eight."  
  
"I can't wait," Max said forcing herself to sound at least excited.  
  
It wasn't until Max had hung up that it hit her. Formal. She needed a dress!  
  
"ALEC!"  
  
Alec suddenly emerged from the bathroom covered only in a blue towel; his hair was wet and sticking up at odd angles. Max's voice caught in her throat as she willed herself not to look at Alec's bare chest or the beads of water that were disappearing behind the towel. She forced her gaze to meet his as she realised Alec was concerned.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Logan called."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I need a dress."  
  
----------------------------

Alec looked at her in utter confusion. When she had called him her voice had been filled with panic. Now she was staring at him, a look of completely horror covering her features, telling him she wanted a dress?!  
  
"A dress," he'd gotten out of the shower for a dress! He tightened the towel around his waist suddenly noticing how small it was. He shifted uncomfortably and waited for Max to explain.  
  
"Yes. Logan called asking if I wanted to be his guest at a party he was invited to."  
  
"And you agreed," understanding dawned on Alec. He relaxed as he realised Max was just being girly.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well this makes our lives easier," Alec said, trying to find the positive of Max going out with Roller Boy. "I can go over to his apartment and get into his files while you're out."  
  
"I still am going to need a dress."  
  
"I don't see the problem, just buy one."  
  
Alec watched as Max's mouth dropped open and a look of disbelief came over her features. Alec would have laughed if she weren't so agitated.  
  
"Alec, Jade Stevenson is rich. Which means I'm going to have to have an expensive looking dress."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Expensive looking dresses are usually expensive Alec," Max said in exasperation.  
  
"How much could it cost?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What!" Alec exclaimed, looking at the price tag of the dress that Max liked.  
  
"I told you so," Max gloated.  
  
"We don't have enough to cover this."  
  
"I tried to tell you." Max looked at the dress she had seen from the window of the store. It was a simple strapless dress that was in a deep shade of amethyst. Max looked at it regretfully. "I really liked that one," she sighed. "Okay so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Steal it," Alec said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Alec, be serious."  
  
"I am. I'll come back tonight," he had already starting scanning the store.  
  
"Don't you think it'll be cutting it a bit too close?"  
  
Alec raised his eyebrows at her, "It's me were talking about."  
  
"That's what I mean."  
  
Alec gave her a look of mock outraged and then smiled. "You can trust me."  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was not yet dark by the time Alec had reached the building; he'd left too early. Max had just about shoved him out the door. He climbed up the fire escape as quietly as the rusty thing would allow and stepped onto the roof. He should wait until it got darker but knowing Max, the earlier he got back the less pain he'd endure.  
  
Alec silently picked the lock of the skylight and looked down into the empty shop. He scanned the room and smiled. Other than the security codes at all the doors there was no other back-up system on the top floor. He dropped his rope down the skylight and silently climbed down. He let go of the rope halfway down and landed silently. He scanned the floor for any motion detectors that he may have missed, once satisfied he moved towards the stairs.  
  
Alec glanced at his watch and smiled. He had plenty of time before Logan was supposed to pick Max up from the apartment. He made his way down the stairs and waited for his eyes to adjust to the slightly darker room. Max's dress wasn't where it had been earlier in he morning and he started search the room trying to locate it. He soon found Max's dress on a display in the front window of the store. A sheet of cardboard that was acting as the backing to the display had blocked his view from the stairs.  
  
Max had dragged him shopping for most of the day, insisting she needed shoes, hair products and other various things. She had also insisted that they had to be a certain colour, so they would match what she was wearing. If he didn't get this exact dress Max was going to kill him. Problem was if someone walked pass the shop he would be stuck in the window with nowhere to hide. Alec weighed it up in his head; face Max in a temper or risk being seen?  
  
The answer was easy.  
  
It was now darker outside and not many people were left walking on the streets. As long as he was quick it shouldn't be a problem. Alec scanned the street outside and waited until a group of people had passed the window. Once the street looked clear he ducked into the display. He carefully removed the dress from the stand and put it into the bag he'd been carrying. He paused as he looked at the rest of the display. Around the stand that had held he dress was a necklace. It was silver and had three light purple stones set in a triangle. The triangle had carvings in it that seemed to intertwine around the stones. The color matched the dress perfectly.  
  
It would look great on Max.  
  
He undid the clasp and put the necklace in his pocket. He went to duck out the window when he saw two women staring at him through the window, open mouthed. One had a mobile to her ear.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
He swung the bag over his shoulder and ran back towards the skylight. He pulled himself up the rope quickly and once on the roof didn't stop to collect his equipment. He could see sector police making there way to the building. They were a few blocks away yet, but Alec would have to move quickly or stay low. He could always hide in the tree over there.  
  
Max wasn't going to be impressed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Where is he?  
  
Max was starting to pace up and down the apartment. She looked at the clock on the wall for the millionth time. It was still telling her the exact same thing. Alec had twenty minutes to get back before Logan arrived. She spun round angrily and almost collided with Alec.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Getting your dress."  
  
"What took you so long? You left ages ago."  
  
She watched as Alec frowned, "I ran into a bit of trouble."  
  
"Trouble."  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Alec said, handing her the dress.  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Tick Tock," Alec teased, pointing to his watch.  
  
Max grunted and headed back into her room. "So what exactly have you done this time?" she called out to Alec.  
  
"Nothing, just a few sector police were hanging around."  
  
"You were seen!" Max yelled angrily, while struggling to do up the back of her dress.  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly?" Max said emerging.  
  
"Well, technically... wow," Alec paused mid sentence and Max felt uncomfortable as his gaze swept over her. "You look good Max."  
  
Max blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"I have something else for you."  
  
Max looked at Alec quizzically as he pulled out an object from his pocket.  
  
"It's to go with the dress."  
  
Max wondered briefly where he had gotten the necklace from, but the thought drifted as she carefully took it from him. She ran her thumb lightly over the three purple stones.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Max asked.  
  
"Do you like it?" Max laughed as Alec shifted nervously.  
  
"Who knew you had such good taste? Can you put it on for me?"  
  
She felt Alec brush the hair off her neck and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as she did up the clasp and she forced herself to ignore the reaction she was experiencing having him so close.  
  
You're only acting like this because of that stupid dance.  
  
Max felt Alec step back and she turned around. Her body once again came alive as she noticed how close they still were. "How does it look?"  
  
"It suits you," Alec murmured.  
  
Neither of them moved or said anything for several seconds then, very slowly Alec raised his hand and ran a finger down her cheek. He leaned closer and kissed her. Max responded instantly and pushed herself closer into him. He tasted sweet and smelt faintly of leaves. Max felt every thing slip away and the only thing that mattered was how much she wanted to be with Alec. Manticore was gone, as was the mission and Logan.  
  
A knock on the door made Alec pull away and brought Max back to reality. She suddenly felt cold.  
  
"He's here," all the emotion in his eyes from before had disappeared and his eyes were hard and cold.  
  
Max shivered and watched Alec move to open the door. "Alec," she called out, not sure what she wanted to say.  
  
He paused but did not turn around. Max hugged herself tightly, there were too many things running through her head, too many thing she wanted to say. Their entire relationship had changed in such a short amount of time. "Be careful tonight."  
  
"Always."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Authors Note2: I apologise once again for that lateness of this chapter, I have written about half of the next chapter so it won't take me as long to update. Please bear with me as I live in Australia and so am only half way through my last year of high school, so on top of assignments I have to deal with applying for universities. This chapter was a lead into the next two so they will be a bit more interesting.


	13. Caught

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is for Jess who's Birthday it is, and who always has complete faith in my writing even when I don't.

Max could still smell Alec on her skin as she entered the large party with Logan. The car ride here had been long and excruciating, she had tried to answer Logan's question and in turn ask her own, but the memory of Alec had kept invading her thoughts.

He'd be in Logan's apartment now, going through his computer. It saddened her to know the mission would soon be over and she'd be forced to return to Manticore. She'd go back to having to ignore Alec and the other soldiers. Pretend not to care. Back to being caged.

"Jade are you okay?" Logan asked.

Max plastered another smile on her face. "I'm a bit nervous. I haven't been to a party in awhile." At least that wasn't a total lie, she was nervous. Max had never been to a party, let alone something as big as this. There was over a hundred people here.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Max tried not to grimace. "Great."

----------------------

Alec rode furiously through the streets of Seattle. Trying to put thoughts of Max out of his head. He'd been weak. It wasn't something Alec allowed himself to be, something he couldn't be again. Max was a member of his unit; he was there to give her orders and to keep her safe.

Nothing more.

What was he even thinking? They were in the middle of a mission. Not to mention they would soon be returning to Manticore. They weren't very fond of their valuable soldiers having any attachments.

He slowed as he came within view of Logan's apartment. He considered which would be the safer way to enter the apartment. There was the skylight or he could pick the lock. He'd already scanned the security equipment during the various trips he'd made to Logan's apartment with Max. It wouldn't be a problem. Picking the lock would be quicker, and the faster this mission was over the sooner he'd be back at Manticore.

There was no chance he'd slip up again there.

--------------------------

Max smiled as Logan introduced her to yet more people he knew. He took Max's hand as he introduced her to an attractive woman and her date.

"Jade, this is Emma."

"It's nice to meet you Jade. Logan usually comes alone to these functions," her voice was light and teasing and Max smiled politely.

"And I believe you never come to these functions with the same guy twice," Logan teased her back.

Max felt uncomfortable with Logan's touch, but couldn't do anything about it. Her gaze drifted as Emma filled Logan in on the gossip about a woman called Sarah. The room was large with hardwood floors, and far more elegant than anywhere she'd ever been. She had briefly met the birthday girl when Logan had handed over a gift. She had been polite but not friendly and Max was beginning to think most of the people here were the same.

She suddenly noticed a waiter standing to the side. He look familiar, he was tall and had blonde hair. She recognised his face, but couldn't place it. She had defiantly seen him somewhere before. She knew for sure he didn't work at Jam Pony and she hadn't seen him at Crash. Perhaps she had just passed him in the street.

Max continued to stare trying to place it when he turned and looked right at her. Max moved her head away, embarrassed to be caught out. She pretended to be engrossed by what Logan was saying to Emma.

When she looked back the waiter was gone.

--------------------------

Alec moved quickly once he was inside the apartment. He had to be careful, Logan couldn't be aware anyone had been in his apartment. Alec would rearm the security device on his way out and leave no trace of himself behind.

Alec had already established that the filming of the broadcasts were done at Logan's apartment. The equipment was good and heavily protected. If he couldn't find anything on the computer, all they had to do was wait a few days until Eye' Only turned up for the broadcast.

Not that they'd have to do that. Hacking into computers was Alec's speciality. He worked quickly and with precision. Alec had always enjoyed working on computers. Technology in general fascinated him. Computers were simple, straightforward. They did what you commanded them to do. When codes fit together, anything could be accomplished.

"Bingo," Alec smiled as the opening window appeared on Logan's screen. His desktop had various files alphabetically ordered. Alec rolled his eyes and began the mundane task of looking through the files until he found what he was looking for.

--------------------------

Max was tired of smiling. Her face hurt and her hair was getting tangled. She pushed her way through the multitude of women retouching their make-up and gasped at her reflection. She looked terrible.

"Watch it," she snapped as two women tried to push her out the way.

"They're like vultures aren't they."

Max turned to see the woman Logan had introduced her to earlier. What was her name? E something, Erica, Emily, Emma. Yes that was it Emma. "I had to fight just to make it this far."

"They need to turn the air conditioner on out there I'm melting!"

Max laughed at the woman's exaggeration, "It's all right." Max returned to the task of trying to appear more presentable. She tried running her fingers through her limp hair but only succeeded in tangling it more.

"Here, use this. I always bring one to these types of things," the woman said handing her a clip.

"Thank you," Max said gratefully. She twisted her hair up as best she could and clasped it in place. She smiled at Emma before pushing her way back through the woman waiting. Time to smile.

--------------------------

Alec groaned as yet another file full of research filled the screen. So far all Alec had found were names and addresses of corrupt cops and black-market traders. Alec was starting to think that maybe Logan didn't know who Eye's Only was.

Alec opened up another folder called M.case3. He found three smaller files inside. They all were dated and each had a number next to them. He opened the first one, to find a picture of a woman called Sarah Evans. She looked around forty, she had her hair tightly pulled back and she had bright green eyes. Alec paused as he studied her face. She seemed familiar, as if he had seen her briefly before.

"_It's all right this won't hurt." Scared and only seven Alec looked for a distraction. He stared at the woman's eyes. They were a startling green and the colour calmed him. They were the same colour as the forest they trained in. The forest was safe. _

Alec shook his head at the childhood memory. It was foggy and Alec couldn't even recall exactly why he had been scared. He couldn't picture the woman clearly and doubted she was the woman in the photo. Why would Eye's Only

have a picture of a doctor at Manticore? An address and phone number were below it. He scanned further down the list until he came to occupation, Specialist in genetics, excels in gene splicing. He searched for a list of places of employment but found none.

Alec paused and looked back at the picture of the woman. Could it have actually been her? He stared back at the green eyes hoping he would remember more.

"_Hello. Can you take a seat up here for me." Alec kept looking straight ahead, he was aware of the guard's presence behind him. He sat on the bench and waited for the doctor to finish her test._

His childhood was a blur to him; he could only remember training and lessons clearly. That's how Manticore had planned it, drilled their messages into them and made them forget everything else. He ran his eyes over her information, memorising everything for later use.

He opened the next file that had dated back a year. It was a list of places and dates. Only one was in Seattle and it was the latest addition to the list. The date was recent, two days ago and it had been at a bar not to far from Jam Pony. There was no indication what had happened or who was there, and the list puzzled Alec. There was too much detail about the locations and times for the list to be of no importance. Alec found it strange that no other pieces of information were listed.

He closed the file still puzzled; the incident near Jam Pony couldn't possibly have anything to do with them. He clicked on the next folder and waited until the pictures loaded.

It couldn't be.

A barcode.

The picture was of a young woman working at a small diner. She was balancing several plates on one arm while taking an order. Alec scrolled down to find a close up of the barcode on her neck. He recognised it immediately.

"_These soldiers are traitors. They have disobeyed orders, and have deserted us. Remember these soldiers, they are the reason these new rules have come into affect."_

"_494, please report to Psy-ops for evaluation..."_

"Traitors" 

"_Deserters."_

Alec didn't know what the girl called herself but knew Max would have some idea.

Max. Alec tensed. Hiding their barcodes hadn't been a problem before; he had to warn her to be careful.

------------------------------

Max laughed as the older man stepped on her foot once again.

"I never was much good at this," he said laughing.

Daniel had been sitting at their table and had asked her to dance. Max couldn't refuse; he had practically whisked her out of her chair. His laughter had become infectious and Max found herself actually having fun. She had never been able to put her formal dancing lessons at Manticore to use. She was glad to find she was actually quite good at it, even if her partner wasn't up to scratch.

"You're doing fine."

"It's nice of you to lie so blatantly."

"You're much better than you think."

The music stopped and Daniel led her back to their table. Logan was still chatting to Emma and her date was chatting up the petite blonde next to him. Logan stopped talking as Max sat down and smiled.

"Having fun?"

"It's a great party."

"Jade is that a tattoo on the back of your neck?" Emma suddenly asked.

Without realising Max took in a sharp breath. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck in an attempt to hide the barcode. "Oh it's just something I did when I was younger. Silly really."

"Oh come on let me see! I've always wanted a tattoo but I can't stand needles."

What harm could it do? They would have no idea what it meant. Max slowly turned around. Her barcode was something Max hated. It was Manticore's way of owning them, keeping track of them. It tried to take away their identities. Zack had known this and had made them chose their own names.

"_It's silly us being called by our numbers, people on the outside have names."_

"What would we call ourselves?" 

"_I'm going to be called Zack, like that guy on the training video."_

"_He was shot."_

"_He was in charge."_

"_I'm going to be Max."_

"_That's a boy's name."_

"_I don't care. I like it."_

"_What about you guys?"_

"_What was the name of the little boy in the families unit?"_

"_Ben?"_

"_Yeah I want that name."_

"_Those names are boring, I want to be Tinga."_

"_That's a silly name."_

"_No it's not, it's like Tiger. After all we're part cat."_

"_I like John."_

"_That's a boys name too."_

"_Fine Jondy, that sounds better."_

"_I'm going to be Krit."_

"_Why Krit?"_

"_It just sounds right."_

They'd all chosen names but Syl.

"_Seems your last,"_

"_I can't think of one."_

"_What about Syl?"_

"_Syl?"_

"_Seems your last. First letter of each word."_

"_I like it."_

"_See we all have names. Manticore can't control us anymore."_

Max smiled at the memory and turned back around.

"What an interesting design," Emma exclaimed. "Is it a barcode of anything in particular?"

"Not really."

She turned to look at Logan his face was white.

"Manticore," he whispered.

Max felt her blood run cold. "What?"

"You're from Manticore."


	14. Complicated

Authors Note: _Sorry for the long update! But there was Uni signing up and emergency living expenses, so I applaud anyone who has stuck with me! I was so happy to see that my last chapter got me the most reviews EVER! So I'm wanted to thank you all, willow, ganstagrl, Delenn, Chaosti, fmuder, Randg, perturbedpercy, Gamegirl452, Starr Light1, lakergirl, ting, keks, Aur and everyone else. I especially thank those who always review (you know who you are!)_

"Will you excuse us for a moment," Logan directed at the table while he pulled Max up from her chair. He swiftly manoeuvred his wheelchair toward the open doors that lead into the garden all the while gripping Max's wrist tightly. Max considered running off; it wouldn't be too hard to escape from a man in a wheelchair. Especially since Logan had given her his keys to put in her purse. But Manticore wouldn't like it. Logan would be killed without the identity of Eyes Only being revealed. The mission would have failed, not that it mattered to Max. But there was Alec. He couldn't fail his first mission back. He'd be moved to another unit and Max knew she couldn't handle that. Not now.

"You can let go of me, I'm not going to run away," she said as soon as they were outside.

"You're one of the escapees." It was a statement and not a question and Max suddenly realised as long as Logan considered her one of the 2009 escapees she'd be safe.

"What do you know about my brothers and sisters?"

"It's a good story you know, a group of small children evade a pack of fully trained armed soldiers twice their size unharmed. The government is hiding the fact they have a group of genetically enhanced assassins. It's the kind of story Eyes Only looks into."

"Not all of us got away unharmed," Max said softly.

"_Only two of them were shot. The rest escaped." _

Those words had haunted her. She never knew who got out alive and who were now with the Blue Lady. Once she had asked Alec but he said he hadn't heard and shut her down. Max had the feeling he may have befriended her, but to Alec the others were still traitors. The reason he had been stuck in Phy-Ops. Max avoided talking to Alec about her unit, but soon there would be no choice.

"I've been following the trail of a few, sightings of barcodes, unexplained robberies. I even was able to find a doctor who worked there for awhile."

"Do you know where any of them are?"

"I only have sightings. I had one here but now I think it was just you. They moved around a lot. Never stayed in one place too long."

"It's how we were taught."

"I have pictures of one girl and barcodes of the others. I have the details of all the sightings."

"Can I… I mean… can I see them?" Max suddenly needed to know about her brothers and sisters. They'd always been in the back of her mind, the memories, and the loss she felt when she'd look at her new unit. She needed to know what they looked like, what they were doing. She wondered what would she be doing if she'd made it out with them.

"If you help me expose Manticore then I'll help you find the others. We can leave now and I'll show you the files. One question first, why are you here? I mean trying to expose your husband's killer ended up exposing you. Why didn't you just hide like the rest?" Logan's face unexpectedly went dark. "Unless he doesn't exist."

"The man we're after does. He's still the same corrupt bad guy Eyes Only wants to expose. Who cares what started it."

"But you started it. Why? Who are you working for?"

"A girl's got to make a living somehow," Max said, trying to stall why she invented some cover story that sounded somewhat believable.

"So what is it exactly that you do?"

God, where was Alec when you needed him! Max was sure he could spiel off a load of crap Logan would believe. "What else would a genetically enhanced solider do? I bring down the bad guys, for a fee of course. You'll be surprised how much people will pay for revenge."

"So why not take him down yourself? Why use me?"

"She wanted it public. Now enough about my day job, I want to know about these files."

-

"_The number you have dialled is unavailable."_

Alec cursed as the electronic voice told him once again that Max's cell phone was unavailable. He wasn't sure why she wasn't picking up. Not after the hell she'd given him for turning his off. A small feeling at the back of his mind started nagging him. Logan may know about Manticore but he had no idea about Max. She'd be fine.

"Max can take care of herself," Alex reminded himself, but the feeling persisted.

He sighed and looked back at the computer screen. He might as well finish going through the files. Max wasn't due back for another two hours and he still hadn't found what he came here for. Alec sat back and continued opening the files in front of him.

"I'm going to be here forever."

-

"So is Jade your real name?" Logan asked while driving towards his apartment.

Max hesitated before answering. It wasn't as if Manticore knew she referred to herself as Max instead of 452, but revealing her name was still against her training.

"I take it from your silence it's not."

"We weren't given names, only a number."

"Your barcode?"

"Yes."

"So you call yourself Jade?"

"No," she hesitated. "You can call me Max."

"Hello Max."

Max smiled, "Hello."

-

Sketchy smiled as Nick entered the Crash. He'd just won two games of pool he was on a roll. It was time to win back his money. He headed over to the bar where Nick was ordering a drink.

"Hey man, up for a game? I'm on fire tonight! I'm ready to win back that cash you took from me!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to beat you this time. I've improved my game!"

"Look I think you've got me confused with someone else."

"Nick? How much have you had man? Come on let's play. I need that cash back."

Sketchy started to worry as Nick's eyes scanned over him. "You alright Nick?"

"Fine. Lets play."

"Great!"

-

"So your bodyguard, Nick. Is he an escapee too? I was thinking about the way he brought down David in my apartment, he's one too right?

Max had been expecting the question and was going to deny it, but she had forgotten that stupid incident with the driver. Her cover was already blown. She didn't really want to risk Alec's. "No, he just works with me."

"So does he know about you and Manticore?"

"Yes."

"So you trust him?"

"Of course."

"You've known him long?"

"Yeah. A while."

"Are you, uh, together?"

Max froze. She looked back over the past couple of days.

"_He's not my boy."_

"_Pretty rich guy. Totally your type,"_

"_I should have known you were with a girl."_

"_You and your boy have a fight?"_

_"Do you like him?"_

"_You're not getting away that easy."_

"_I'm going to dance with you."_

"It's complicated, I'm sorry I…"

"It's fine, part of the act right?"

"Yeah."

They were silent the rest of the way to Logan's apartment.

-

OC headed towards Sketchy and Nick. It looked like Sketchy was losing again. He was standing back frowning as Nick sunk another ball.

"How much you put up this time Sketch?" she asked laughing as Nick took the wad of cash sitting on the table. She felt uneasy as Nick looked at her curiously.

"Fifty bucks. I was so sure I was going to win this time."

"Another game?" Nick smiled. "I'll let you break."

"Nah, I won't have any money left."

OC laughed as Sketchy sat down defeated and drank what was left of his beer.

"Sketch go get another pitcher. My shout." OC handed him the money as he disappeared into the crowd. "Jade around?" She turned back to Nick. She hadn't seen either of them at work today and she was interested to hear what happened between the pair after she left the nightclub.

"Jade?"

"Yeah you know, the girl you live with," she examined Nick closely. He seemed distracted; maybe things hadn't gone well after she'd left with Rae.

"Right, uh, she's out somewhere. Don't think she'll be coming tonight."

"Did things go okay last night? You and my girl looked pretty cosy."

"Uh, it was fun. Look I better head out. Thank, uh, Sketch for the game."

OC watched as he left, something was up.

"Hey. Nick left already?"

"Yeah, that boy's got something going on."

"He's been weird all night. Kept asking these weird questions."

"I wonder what's going on."

-

Alec watched in astonishment as Logan's voice emanated from the computer. He had been going through files systematically when he had found a folder that had been locked. After a couple of minutes Alec had managed to bypass the security lock and access the files. Most were of current operations that Eyes Only was working on. The folder on Jade was quite big. It looked like Logan had narrowed in on the guy in charge, Mr Normine. He had found plenty of damaging records that would put Mr Normine out of business. Alec had been interested in Logan's sources. They had worked quickly and managed to get some highly secure files that looked to be of a personal computer of Mr Normine's lawyer.

But then Alec had found a folder filled with audio files and he was now looking at an Eyes Only broadcast from last week with Logan on the screen. It was free of the graphics that usually kept Logan's face hidden on TV.

Logan was Eyes Only.

A noise outside alerted him and he went to the window to see Max and Logan pulling up outside. He had two options, he could take care of Logan without telling Max or wait until later when Max knew the full story.

Either way, he had to move quickly.


	15. Wanted

Authors note: _Okay so I realise I haven't written in quite awhile I apologise but since you've all been so patient with me here's a little present enjoy! Thanx for all the reviews! _

Although the urge to confront Logan was strong, he just couldn't do it. Alec couldn't explain it but he had to talk to Max before he dealt with Logan. Maybe it was because he didn't want her mad at him…

Or maybe it was because he wasn't ready to go back to Manticore. Not yet, not now.

He blurred to the computer and shut it down. It was too late to go back the way he came. He'd have to go through the skylight. He moved as quickly as he could towards the kitchen. He could hear Max and Logan in the hall. He didn't have much time. He was just about to leave when something he heard stopped him.

"You didn't have to do this, Thank you."

Do what? He heard the key in the lock and the voices became louder. He should stay; make sure Max was all right. But he couldn't. He wasn't ready to expose Logan. He couldn't go back to Manticore. He needed more time, more time away from that place.

"Max sounds fine and she can take care of herself," he reasoned.

And with that he pulled himself through the skylight.

---------------------------

Max entered Logan's apartment and was immediately hit with Alec's scent.

She breathed it in and briefly wondered whether he had found what he had been looking for.

"The files are on my computer."

"Th…they're on the computer," Max stammered.

Logan looked at her strangely, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." But once again she was lying to him. If the files were on the computer there was a good chance Alec had seen them. Max wasn't sure what it meant, Alec knowing about the sightings, but an uneasy feeling came over her. He wouldn't turn the information over to Manticore.

Would he?

There was a lot of resentment towards her brothers and sisters at Manticore. Alec never liked to talk about it and so Max had kept most of her questions to herself. She knew that Alec had undergone a lot of testing and Phy-Ops because of his relation to Ben, and so had the others. Things had become worse, security was tightened, and they were given more intense training. Max was blamed and it hadn't made her very popular among her unit. Alec had been the only one to befriend her.

He'd been the one to protect her from the others.

"_So you're the one who made our lives hell for the last year. They should have shot you along with the rest of your unit."_

Those were words a careless X-5 (who Max privately called Dick) had thrown at her and had stuck with her throughout her training at Manticore. Members of her unit had gone out of their way to challenge her or make sure her mission objective in their training exercises failed. She had never bonded with her new unit and the thought of finding out about her old one filled her with a sense of anticipation.

If Alec knew about Logan's knowledge of Manticore there was no doubt Alec would see Logan as a security risk. And if he'd found the files on Eyes Only then their mission would be over in a couple of days. She wouldn't be able to use the information Logan had found.

Use the information…. Max wasn't even sure what she was going to do with the sightings. What did she think she was really going to do, find her brothers and sisters? Even if there actually was enough information to find them, which she doubted, she'd have to leave Manticore….

And Alec.

She turned to Logan, "So what have you got?"

-------------------------

Alec paced around the small apartment agitated. He'd left Logan's apartment about an hour ago. Even with all the time he'd had he still had no idea what he was going to tell Max when she did eventually get back.

If he told her Logan was Eyes Only they'd be back at Manticore tomorrow; there was no doubt. Logan's knowledge of Manticore… Eyes Only's knowledge would be destroyed. The threat would be gone. Alec would be seen as the good little solider he had been before…

Except that something had changed. He no longer cared.

He no longer cared if the mission failed.

No longer cared if his superiors weren't pleased with his performance.

Suddenly Alec knew exactly what he wanted. Freedom: he wanted out of Manticore.

And he wanted Max.

That realisation hit him hard and suddenly and it scared him. Alec had followed orders all his life. Rachael had been the exception, and look how that turned out.

He just needed more time to think, to formulate a plan.

He stopped pacing as he heard footsteps moving down the hall. It was Max; he could pick out her footsteps anywhere. He slumped against the doorframe of his room and frantically tried to work out what to say.

But much to Alec's surprise Max didn't open the door but instead just stood there.

So he waited.

And waited… and still had no idea what he was going to say.

Then she opened the door. She still looked incredible in the strapless dress he'd stolen, but she was hesitant and uncertain. Her dark hair was no longer around her shoulders but clipped up. Pieces of it had escaped to curl around her face.

She was beautiful.

"Took you long enough. You've been standing out there for at least ten minutes," Alec said, looking at her. He was still leaning against the doorframe, his face giving nothing away as Max shifted nervously. Something was wrong.

"Well? Anything interesting happen?"

"Logan saw my barcode. He knows about Manticore," Max's eyes avoided Alec's face.

Alec's breath caught. This had not been part of the plan, so much for what he was going to say to Max. As much as Alec hated it, there was no escaping Logan now. Their cover had been blown. There was no more time.

"What did you tell him?"

"He assumed I was one of the… escapees."

"He wasn't far off," Alec's tone held a bitter chord to it, one he never quite managed to get rid of when it came to Max's 'siblings'.

"He believes that I was hired to find the group that killed Peter Stevenson; he has no suspicion that Manticore is even involved."

"So who does he think I am? Does he assume that I'm a damn escapee as well?"

"Relax, he doesn't know about you." Max's voice has gained that certain edge that Alec knew meant she was losing patience with him.

"So he thinks what?"

"He just thinks you work for me."

"He didn't put two and two together?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I took down his bodyguard who was at least twice my size. I mean I always thought that Logan was stupid, but to buy that I'm just a run of the mill guard. I mean come on." It was easier for Alec to revert to being cocky than it was to deal with the new situation he found himself in.

"He trusts me."

Alec resisted the urge to laugh; this had become slightly surreal. "So I work for you, huh?"

"I said we were partners. He doesn't suspect anything, the mission is still on track." Max said the last sentence almost as if she was pleading for Alec to believe her.

"On track? I'd say we've definitely stepped off the track right about now."

"So…partners." Alec let out a deep breath. Logan's sudden knowledge of Manticore was a surprise yes, but he seemed to believe Max's story and so there was no immediate threat.

"What, you have a problem with that too?"

"What?"

---------------------

Max watched Alec carefully. "I asked do you have problem with that too?"

"With what?"

"Saying we were partners." Some relief rushed through Max as Alec smirked.

"I would have preferred to be boss."

"In your dreams." Max wondered why it was so easy to fall back into bantering with him.

"Hey I am the boss."

"Really," Max raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"I am," Alec said indignantly.

Max turned towards the kitchen smiling. "Yes sir."

"I think you're forgetting all those training missions when I covered for you!"

"Yeah, right!"

Max turned to see Alec counting on his fingers. "Well, in the beginning you refused to work with the other members of the unit. Oh, and you always hated guns… that time you wouldn't fire, I ended up shooting him. Oh, and when Lydecker would evaluate you I always made sure you were in a good mood and let you do the manoeuvres you wanted to do."

"You covered for me all those times?" Max was surprised. She hadn't realised he'd been there watching her. She remembered not wanting to use guns in the manoeuvres. The way she felt completely isolated from her unit. She had just assumed she hadn't been noticed or that Lydecker had let her off the hook. Her unit had meant something to him, what Max never knew, but he never had stopped looking for her brothers and sisters.

"Thank you," Max said softly and she meant it. No one had looked out for her like Alec had, not since Zack. She went over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

She went to move away but Alec gripped her arm tightly. They were so close she could feel his heart pounding beside her. It sent chills through her and suddenly Max knew exactly what she wanted.

Her body went weak at the first touch of his mouth, so hot and demanding. Effortlessly he lifted her to the top of the kitchen counter, seating her on the edge. He slowly unzipped her dress, which fell from her shoulders easily. Hot and breathless, his hand upon her hips, Max inhaled his scent as his mouth moved over her skin.

She feverishly ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms until she found the base of his jacket. She pulled it of him as his mouth moved easily over her nipples. Max jerked his turtleneck over his head and ran her hands over the taunt muscles as she slid out of her dress letting it fall to the floor.

She captured his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Acute arousal seared into her as he once again lifted her and held her close. The feel of him, the taste of him cascaded through her senses as he took her towards his bedroom.

She was right where she wanted to be.

----------------------

Authors Note: _I'll let your imaginations take over from here… I'll try to update soon._


	16. Run

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait between updates… what can I say I'm not very good at being quick._

Max couldn't sleep and she doubted it was because of her shark DNA. She snuggled closer to Alec and sighed. It would be morning soon and with the sun would come the unfamiliar. While it was dark she could pretend the outside world didn't exist, that Alec and her were the only two people that mattered. She watched Alec's chest rise and fall steadily, he looked peaceful and at ease. His warmth radiated over her and she smiled at her memories of the night before.

And then came the pang of guilt, and with that the understanding that last night had changed everything. Max's world was more unstable than it had ever been and yet she felt safe. Alec made all her doubt and fear disappear. She couldn't lie to him, to hide the truth about her brothers and sisters. She knew she could never go back, she didn't want to. She felt the sudden urge to tell him everything that had happened last night.

She knew he'd listen, but would he understand?

She hoped so.

"Alec?" she placed her hand lightly over his chest.

"Hmmm?" She watched as he lazily shifted and opened one eye.

"I have to tell you something."

Both his eyes were open now.

"Right now?" No trace of sleep was left in his voice.

"Yeah."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair leaving it sticking up at odd angles. Max fought the urge run her hands through it and fix it.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" The lines of worry that etched his face made Max's heart wrench.

"Probably not, it's about Logan."

At that one word Alec's face clouded over and his eyes went cold and distant. "What about him?" His voice was even and unemotional. He had reverted back into solider mode so quickly.

"Well?"

Max felt a shiver run through her at the tone in his voice, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "He has some information."

"About your brothers and sisters."

"You knew?"

"I saw the files on the computer."

The pause that followed seemed to go on forever.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Alec got out of the bed and moved over to the window as if trying to find the answer in the street below. "I don't know."

"He knows who they are Alec! He has files on them. He's been looking for them, trying to expose Manticore. He even found a doctor who used to work there. He said there were sighting of one of them here, in Seattle! What if they're trying to find me? Alec I saw pictures of Jondy and Krit, working, living!" Max felt it all pour out. All the things she had felt while at Logan's apartment. What she had pushed down last night.

"You want to find them," He made it a statement, but his voice lowered and was sad. As if the fight had gone out of him. He stayed facing the window and Max wished he'd turn around so she could see his face. Of course she wanted to find them, to see them, to know what they'd been doing. To know they were safe.

But she wanted Alec too.

"Do you remember when I wanted to leave Manticore, that day in the woods?"

He turned around and looked at her as if startled by the change in topic. "Yeah you thought it'd be better out there."

"You wouldn't come with me," Max looked into his eyes and swallowed. "Would you come with me now?"

------------------------

"Would you come with me now?"

Alec's world which had been pretty damn good until ten minuted ago was now in random pieces on the floor. None of which seemed to fit together. He remembered the woods, the fear he had felt at the suggestion they walk away. He'd been afraid to leave Manticore back then. But not Max, she'd always been brave.

She had referred to it as 'Outside'. Alec had never felt that way about the world. He'd never felt that Manticore was a cage, a barrier that kept him in. No it was a barrier that kept them out. It had been home, one where he felt protected and sheltered. He'd had a purpose at Manticore. But all that had changed after Rachael. A slow hatred had begun to grow inside him.

To leave with Max was all he'd wanted last night. To be free of Manticore. But that feeling from last night, the one where he was certain of what he was going to do; of what he wanted had vanished.

Doubts began to fill his head.

He knew why he hadn't told Max he knew about her brothers and sisters. The truth was he knew she'd go after them and he wasn't sure where he'd fit in that picture.

Did she want him or just someone to help her find her brothers and sisters? Could he spend the next years of his life looking for them?

But that wasn't all. They'd always be running. Even now Lydecker was still looking for Max's brothers and sisters. He had always kept an eye on Max at Manticore; it was as if this unit had been special to him. He had barely taken notice of Alec's unit, well not until Ben had escaped and then Alec had become extremely important. Lydecker was obsessed with the 09 escapee's recovery. Could he handle always looking over his shoulder? Never being able to relax? He'd never escape being a solider.

What about his unit he would leave behind? Or the others like him who had been put through Psy Ops just because they had shared DNA with the escapees. Would they have to go through it all again? Would his unit be punished for his actions?

Could he go with her?

Could he stay without her?

He didn't know, he couldn't answer her now. So he did the only thing he could think of, expose Logan.

"The information about your brothers and sisters wasn't all that was on his computer. You know why he wants to take down Manticore Max? It's because Logan is Eyes Only."

Max looked taken aback but recovered quickly.

"It makes sense doesn't it. The TV, us only dealing with him, all the information he has on Manticore."

Another silence filled the room and Alec wished he knew what to say.

"Alec, you need to make a choice." Max was staring at her hands and her voice was soft.

"You either decide to run or we kill Logan, because I won't leave without you." She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'd rather go back to Manticore than leave without you."

That one sentence was all it took for Alec's fears to dissipate. He came and sat down next to her.

"Then we run."

_Authors Note 2: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer but I thought here was a good spot to leave it!_


	17. Family

_Authors Note: I just wanted to thank the C2, Appreciation of all things Alec for adding me to there collection! I'm glad people are enjoying my story :)._

Max was nervous as she stood at Logan's door. She hesitated in knocking. Alec hadn't wanted her to go alone but she had insisted. She suddenly felt that had been a mistake, having Alec behind her would make her feel so much more relaxed. Unfortunately it probably wouldn't go down so well with Logan and with what she was about to drop on him…

"Hi, I was sent here to kill you but don't worry I've changed my mind. Now I want your help."

Yeah she was going to have to fix that.

Max took a deep breath and knocked on his apartment door. She heard Logan's wheelchair approach the door.

Logan answered the door and smiled, "Hey Max, had a feeling it might be you."

"Hey can I talk to you?"

------------------------

Alec had gotten tired of pacing the apartment and so had decided to drop in at Crash. He walked in to find Sketchy already at the bar; Alec smiled now he could play some pool and hopefully unwind a little. He didn't really enjoy the new found tension he'd found in his shoulders.

"Hey Sketch up for a game?"

"I can't."

"Come on Sketch you can try and win your money back."

"Na, last night you took all I had man. There's no way I'm playing you again."

"Last night?"

Sketchy looked at him a long time before he answered. "Yeah you won $50, remember."

"You sure it was last night?" Alec's guard was up. It was probably just Sketchy getting the days mixed-up. Not really a new trick for Sketch by what Alec had heard. And yet there was this feeling something was out of place.

"Man you really had too much last night."

"Hmm must of, wanna fill me in?" Alec was now scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. He was worried and his entire body tensed.

"You really don't remember?"

"What can I say?" Alec shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped was a carefree way. "I must have had way too much last night."

"You played some great pool for someone so out of it. How do you do it man?"

"Skill man, it's all skill,' Alec forced a laugh. "So who else was around last night?"

"Just OC, oh and some pretty blonde was hanging around for awhile. You have to introduce me."

Alec smiled uncomfortably. There were actually a lot of blondes who could have mistaken the man from last night as himself, but Alec doubted it had been anyone who frequented Crash. Sketchy would have recognised them.

"Will do, look is OC around?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Look Sketch I ah, have to go, I'll see you later."

There was only one person in the world that could pass themselves off as him.

And since Alec had been nowhere near Crash last night……

It seemed Max's brother was in town.

-------------------------

"So let me get things straight, some wealthy politician who donated generously to Manticore wants me dead because I've been causing problems for his campaign. So he calls the good people at Manticore and hires a couple of super soldiers to kill me. So that's were you come in? Create a story about a poor defenceless widow and go after the one person they know who is connected with Eyes Only."

Max nodded, "That's about it."

"Well you certainly played a good part. I was completely fooled."

Max smiled sadly. "It's what I was trained to do."

"So you're telling me this because? No offence but wouldn't killing me go more smoothly if I didn't know it was coming?"

"I need your help."

"The escapees? I don't understand what do you want with them? Unless Manticore wants it's precious soliders back?"

"Manticore has nothing to do with this. They're my family."

"You didn't get out."

"No… but there's something else." Max looked into Logan's eyes, "Alec and I don't want to go back."

-------------------------

Alec opened the door and threw his keys on the table. This thing with Sketchy was yet another problem and Alec felt it was all spiralling out of control. He looked to the clock, Max wouldn't be back for awhile. Alec was glad, he wasn't sure how to break the news that her 'brother' was in town.

Max's 'siblings' were still a sore subject for him. His unit was never close and well if he was truthful he couldn't really remember all of their designations. He'd moved units after the 'escape'.

Alec wasn't sure how he felt about Ben. It wasn't just that there someone who looked like him walking around.

Because he didn't just look like him…

He was him.

Being made in a test tube had never really bothered Alec. He was strong, powerful and smart. He knew thousands of different weapon techniques, three martial arts, and was an expert on probably every gun ever produced. He could disarm security alarms in his sleep; kill a man even easier…

He was immune to nearly every virus known, he'd never been sick not even a cold. He could memorise a document in under a minute. Hack into computers without blinking and speak more than 20 languages.

But he'd never had a family, someone to worry about him. Love him, argue with him. Was Ben family? They shared the same DNA, had the same childhood. Max certainly seemed to think so.

He had a twin he'd never met.

"I should be in one of those pre-pulse soap's," Alec shook his head and headed towards the couch.

He stopped abruptly and stood perfectly still. Something wasn't right.

Someone was in the apartment.

Even though he had excellent night vision Alec had always trusted his hearing more and so he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as his senses attempted to locate the intruder.

Alec's eyes snapped open as he sensed the intruder in his bedroom. He silently moved towards the door. He counted to three before pulling the door open…

And then came face to face with himself.


	18. Reunited

_Authors Note: Yay have finally finished my exams and thought I'd celebrate by writing a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews they've been great so many questions! Oh and also for my story Ben didn't go crazy or anything. But you'll find out more about that in the next few chapters. Anyway hope you enjoy!_

Alec looked at the man in front of him. His hair was slightly longer but other than that Alec felt like he was looking in a mirror, although privately Alec thought he had better dress sense.

"I thought I was taller," Alec quipped.

Ben looked back impassively before moving towards Alec slowly watching him.

"So come to say hi? Catch up?" Alec said moving out of the doorway to give himself more room.

Ben was still silent as the two men circled each other.

"What no big family hug?" And that's when Ben made the first move.

In a routine movement, Alec didn't even have to think about; he blocked Ben's punch and tried to clip the side of Ben's head. It would have sent a normal person sprawling but Ben blocked his attempt just as easily as Alec had.

"So I guess we're not here to compare life histories."

Ben snorted, "Do you always talk this much?"

"Well we just have so much to catch up on." Alec hoped he could keep Ben talking long enough for Max to get back from Logan's. Hurting one of Max's 'brother's' wouldn't go down so well.

Alec threw a tentative punch which Ben blocked easily; Alec didn't want to actually hurt the guy. He meant a lot to Max and no doubt he was here for her.

"Look maybe we should discuss this attacking me thing?"

Ben's fist just missed Alec as he sidestepped out of the way.

"Or not."

Alec was unsure how to proceed, even if he tried to explain that he wasn't going to hurt him or Max he doubted Ben would believe him. Alec was from Manticore and in Ben's eyes the enemy.

"Look I've got years of training on you, so why don't we just call it a day. Sit down wait for Max. Huh what do you say?"

Ben's fist connected with his jaw and Alec felt his head snap back. He tasted blood as his lip split. Still recovering Alec missed the solid kick to his gut that followed. Alec crashed to the floor and groaned.

"Okay that's it, no more playing nice." It was time to stop this; he'd deal with Max's wrath later.

He got to his feet and smiled. "Guess we'll see what eleven more years at Manticore can do for a guy."

In a flurry of kicks and punches the two attacked each other, neither making much ground. Alec had to give it to him, he was a good. They were evenly matched in the way of strength and agility.

Taking some breathing space the two men began circling each other again, both of them reassessing their opponent.

"You know all this fighting it's a waste of time. As soon as Max walks through that door you are going to wish you'd listened to me."

"I doubt it."

"Come on you must have been doing surveillance on us. You'd have seen us. Max doesn't hate me; treat me like her superior officer. We're friends. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"Max did what she had to in order to survive, even if that meant pretending to like you. You're just like the rest of them. You want to see us back behind bars."

"What if I'm more like you?" Ben paused and Alec felt maybe he'd finally gotten through to the guy.

"You're just some copy their labs spit out."

Frustrated Alec laughed, "How do you know you're not the copy?"

"494, 493… you do the maths."

"Well you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed try try again."

This angered Ben and Alec had just enough time to deflect the next attack that came his way. Alec was bothered by the fact Ben knew his Manticore designation. It meant they'd been close enough to him that he should have picked up on it.

Momentarily distracted by the thought Ben managed to get a good solid kick to his stomach and the impact sent the air rushing out of his lungs. Alec grimaced, this guy may be good, but he fought in a similar style to Max and Alec had been sparring long enough with her to know his next move would be.

Alec caught Ben's next punch and he dislocated Ben's left shoulder, no irrevocable damage, just temporary. Alec hoped it would slow him down enough so that Alec could hold him off until Max came back.

Alec used the weight of Ben's next attack to pull Ben to the floor he rolled to the ground with Ben in tow. Rolling on his back he raised his legs up and kicked Ben over his head. Alec continues to roll until he was back on his feet. He didn't waste anytime and placed his foot solidly on Ben's neck. He finally had Ben pinned to the floor.

Alec could hear his own breathing laboured as he spat out a mouthful of blood. He was pretty sure he'd broken a rib. Alec felt his muscles ache from holding his pose, all he really wanted to do was sit down.

"Look we can sit here like this until Max gets back or you can accept the fact that I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just send us back to Manticore."

"God were you all taught to be this stubborn? Did your unit get special training on how to be a pain in my ass?"

"There was a class"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Knew it."

Ben looked up at him and smiled, "Night night."

"What?" Alec had enough time to think before his world went black.

---------------------

"You took long enough," Ben snapped at Jondy. It was unsettling looking at 494; he'd never known there'd been another… another what? Was this guy a copy?? A clone??? His twin??

"Hey, I was just giving you time to get the upper hand. I got to him before he hurt you."

He scowled and looked at Jondy with irritation. "He dislocated my shoulder."

Jondy shrugged, and smiled at him. "I'll pop it back in and then you can help me move him. He was good."

"Lucky." Ben grimaced as Jondy set his shoulder back in place.

"Uh huh. God he looks exactly like you, I mean there are some differences but geez. Makes you think." She turned to him with an odd look Ben couldn't really describe. "You think maybe there's one of me still at Manticore?"

"Who knows what they have in that place," Ben looked back at the unconscious man in front of him. "Even if there are copies, they're not us. They'd want nothing more to drag us back there."

"Which is why we have to get Max outta here and move this dead weight, and if he's anything like you he's going to weigh a ton."

"I don't weigh that much."

"Remember when I had to carry you across that bridge. I know how much you weigh."

"That was five years ago."

"Imagine what you weigh now then."

Ben thought back to the day they'd nearly been captured by Manticore. Being on the run they'd had their far share of scrapes, but that had been the closest. He'd been shot on a simple recon mission. They'd been close to reaching Max then. Zack had never given up on getting her back, and they'd spent the last eleven years hiding and waiting for the right opportunities.

"I'll just carry him by myself then."

"With that shoulder you won't make it to the parking lot. Just help me get him to the car. You've got to wait for Max."

Ben begrudgingly helped pick up 494; hopefully this would be the last time he'd have to look at him again.

"Let's get him out of here."

---------------------

"Alec? You here?" Seeing Alec's head on the couch she headed over.

"Logan's agreed to help us; pretty soon we'll have a one way ticket outta…"

Alec stood up off the couch and Max felt a sliding sensation as though the ground had fallen away beneath her.

"Ben?"

"Been a long time sis," Ben smiled.

Max stood immobilized as a million emotions ran through her. The difference between Ben and Alec stood out immediately to her. She'd never really thought about the fact they would look the same. To her they were two completely different people.

"What no hug?"

Max smiled and enveloped her brother. She had so many questions, so many feelings running through her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered.

"Think we'd just leave you behind? We've been looking for you."

"We? Who else is with you? Are you all ok? Where have you been?"

"Whoa slow down Maxie."

It was then Max realised something was wrong.

"Where's Alec?"


	19. Trapped

_**Authors Note: **__Thanks to everyone for the reviews they made me smile! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. This chapter is for those who stuck with this story and demanded another chapter :)_

_------------------------_

_It was then Max realised something was wrong.  
_

"_Where's Alec?"_

------------------------

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Max." The same cold calculated look came over Ben's face that Max had seen on Alec's millions of times and a sliver of fear ran through Max.

"What did you do?" A wave of sickness washed over her in a manner of seconds and chest felt tight.

"We did what was necessary. Forget about Manticore, we're going to take you somewhere safe." Ben reached out for her but Max stepped backwards avoiding his touch.

"Where is he? Ben? Answer me," Max could hear the slight hysterical tone in her voice but couldn't prevent the panic from flooding her senses.

"Forget about him, he can't hurt you anymore. We have to go now and meet the others."

Ben's soothing tone did nothing to alleviate Max's distress, "Alec?" Max started moving from room to room in the tiny apartment.

"He's not here," Ben had remained motionless in the centre of the main room watching her.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what happened to Alec," Max had never thought she'd be afraid of one of her siblings but right now Max needed Alec to appear from behind some door way and make some stupid crack.

"We've been looking for you since we escaped Max. It's been our only mission. My only mission. You're the reason we stayed together, we never forgot about you. Come with me, it'll all be okay I promise."

Max's heart was torn. This was her family. Her mind flashed back to the day Zack had first mentioned the idea of escape. _"We're family; we do this together or not at all."_ These were the people who taught her how to trust, hope, love…

"_I'd rather go back to Manticore than leave without you." _

She'd already made her choice.

"I won't ask again, where is he?"

Ben's face contorted with rage as he turned and punched the wall. "He's one of them Max. All they have done is hurt us, chased us. He's not one of us. Can't you see it?"

"You're wrong Ben, he may not be one of us but he's not one of them either."

"He's not me. He may look like me but he's just like the rest of them," he spat out.

"If he's one of them, then so am I."

"Max no…"

Tears streamed down Max's face as she approached him. "I never forgot about you, any of you. He's not who you think he is. Ben please…"

"You're choosing him over us, him over me?" the pain on Ben's face ripped through Max.

"Only if you make me," she whispered.

------------------------------

Alec awoke to one hell of a headache. What the hell had he been doing… hang on why was he one the floor?

He sat up gingerly and was abruptly aware of the shooting pain radiating from his entire body. His head felt fuzzy and he realised the room was spinning somewhat. He felt bruised all over and could smell the metallic smell of his own blood. His hand gingerly touched the back of his head as he confirmed the reason behind the killer headache. It was then he notice his left leg was chained up to a lead pipe in on the floor.

He was a prisoner.

He remembered going back to the apartment, waiting for Max…someone had been in the apartment.

_Alec's eyes snapped open as he sensed the intruder in his bedroom. He silently moved towards the door. He counted to three before pulling the door open…_

_And then came face to face with himself._

Trust the 09'er to fight dirty. Alec silently berated himself for not noticing there had been a second man in the apartment.

He quickly assessed his body. Other than a few bruises he was fine however he still had one hell of a headache and his body felt sluggish. Looking around at his surroundings he took in the room in which he was being held. It was a small and dark room that appeared to be a cellar of some kind, he could smell the dampness in the air and his eyes were having difficulty adjusting to the dim light that appeared to be coming from a set of stairs on the right.

"You're awake" a voice from the far left corner and Alec noticed an exotic looking girl leaning against a chair. She appeared to be studying him.

He scanned the room and once satisfied there were no other threats in the room he turned back to the girl who hadn't moved, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one you have to thank for that lump on your head," she smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Bout three hours," she smiled as Alec attempted to stand, "We gave you a little something to help with that."

Well that explained the increased dizziness he felt as he stood and the sluggish response his body was giving him as he attempted to stretch out his muscles. He tested out the chains and the strength of the pipe he was attached to.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Alec saw the girl flash a gun briefly before it disappeared again. Apparently Maxie's siblings didn't share the same distaste for gun as she did.

"What am I doing here, why haven't you killed me yet?" he said trying to clear his head. Hopefully his body wouldn't take too much longer to metabolize whatever drug they had given him, he needed to be more alert.

The girl tilted her head to one side still smiling, "Why do you think we'd kill you?"

"I haven't been inducted into the special escapee club."

"Funny. We need to know how much you know about us before we decide what to do with you." The girl started walking around him in a wide circle careful not to get too close to him. "Also you're kinda interesting, you look exactly like Ben."

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Cute. How long have you known Max?"

"Since you left her behind."

The girl frowned.

"Where's Max?" Unease washed over Alec as he realised Max would have arrived back at the apartment by now.

The girl came closer a strange look on her face. "She's with us now."

"I wanna see her."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen. You and Manticore can't hurt her anymore; she's not one of your precious little soldiers. She's safe."

"Here I was thinking brother dearest was the dense one. I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. Max. And if she really was with you you'd know that."

She laughed out loud, "Don't think for a minute I actually believe you give a shit about my little sister. I'm not letting you go, so you can stop playing that game."

Alec sighed, "And you think we're the ones brainwashed!"

"I'll start again. How long have you known Max?"

-------------------------------

Zack was standing on the landing above as Jondy exited the room. She looked back down at the door leading to the cellar, she could still hear 494 yelling below, demanding to see Max.

"Well?"

Jondy was hesitant to answer. She had been the one who had questioned the order to directly dispose of 494 and she was beginning to believe she was right; there was more to the story than they knew.

"He knows a lot about us, said Max told him everything. He keeps maintaining that he cares about what happens to her, that they're friends." Jondy had spent hours listening to 494 listening to the same story again and again.

"He's lying, telling you what you want to hear."

"Zack… I don't know…"

"It's just a story. Jondy you should know better than to believe his lies," Zack interrupted.

Maybe Zack was right. Maybe she just wanted to believe that Max had been looked after, looked out for when they had left. That someone had cared for her that she'd had family. But something was still nagging her…He called her Max like he didn't even have to think about it. And he had flinched ever so slightly, so slightly that only another X5 would have pick up on it, when she'd called him 494.

He had said his name was Alec.

"Maybe we should talk to Max before we do anything."

"We don't know how loyal she is to Manticore. She's been there for so long…," Zack looked away but not before Jondy saw the look of pure guilt that appeared in his eyes. "I don't want any reminders for her."

"Maybe he's telling the truth. We wanted out. Is it so hard to believe that there are others in that place that hate Manticore as much as we do?"

"It's too late for him. We only came for Max. Only Max. Look I did what you asked, I gave you time to question him but he's too much of a risk. He is not a part of this family. He is not Ben," Zack said lowering his voice, "I know it's hard but we can't risk everything we've worked for over some solider we don't know. I'm doing this for us."

"Zack," Jondy reached out to touch him but he stepped back.

"I want him out of here tonight. Can you do that or do you want me to get someone else to do it?"

Jondy looked down at the door to the cellar.

"No sir. I'll have it done by tonight."

She needed to talk to Max


End file.
